Goodbye Doesn't Always Mean Forever
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: Epilogue He left her alone to weep throughout the long nights. He left her vulnerable to the one man whom they would've never expected to come around and take her. Love battles it out with deceit as seduction claims over remorse....
1. ~*~Prologue~*~ The Unknown Visitors

_Disclaimer_: I don't own _Final Fantasy IX©_ or anyone from it.... SquareSoft owns it all. I'm just a _normal_ person like you... who has a talent that needs A **lot** of work on....hehe ~.^

_Dedication_: To everyone... -^_^-

____________

_Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever_

____________

~~_Prologue_~~

~_The Unknown Visitors_~

His long black flowing cape that was draped over his wide, broad shoulder swayed lightly to the left in the gentle movement of the wind. The hood that was hiding his identity from the world blew back to rest on his shoulders. He looked out at the people playing by a river from his castle window, on the top floor.

He then grinned evilly as he crossed his arms over his chest. " Soon monkey-boy, you _will_ be mine. Along with all of Gaia. "

His long silver and red hair slowly unravelled itself from the braid that trailed down his back to fly around his head in strands. He reached up and brushed it back behind his ear. " The new Queen of Alexandria will not be as easy to persuade like Brahne was. I think I'll have to plan this with more caution. A _lot_ more caution then my brother had..."

He turned and walked away from the window. He found himself looking at the beautiful bounty hunter, Lani, who was leaning up against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest.

He lifted an eyebrow as he noticed a certain twinkle in her dark eyes. "I thought you were dead. How did you manage to survive? "

Lani pushed herself off the doorframe and gracefully walked towards him. " That's what Kuja wanted everyone to think. That's what _I_ wanted everyone to think. After that... that brat with the tail took off with his posse, I got up and began to wander aimlessly around the area. Kuja found me staggering around like a damn drunken whore. He helped me get better and now I'm out to get revenge for what they did to him. "

Anomen nodded and then frowned. " So what exactly happened? How did he beat you? "

" He got lucky. That's all. "

" Uh huh. I'm _so_ sure, Lani. You can stop lying now, because if you want to start working with me, then you'll have to stop lying. I won't be as caring and loving as my brother was. "

Lani snorted. " Tch! Who ever said that I'd work for you? "

Anomen cocked his head to the side and examined her face. " Think of what I could give you in return. That's one thing that my dear brother never did. I could fulfill your _deepest_ desires, I could grant your _most_ intimate wishes. Whatever you ask for, it shall be done. All I ask for in return is that you work for me. "

Lani scratched her head as she narrowed her dark eyes. "Anomen... I'll get back to you about your offer. I have a couple of hunts to go on. In the meantime, I hope you can find something better to do with your life and not end up like your brother... "

She waved a hand through the air as she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. Anomen sighed loudly to the emtpy room as he walked over to the window. He looked outside and spotted a girl with dark brown hair running towards a boy with shoulder length dark honey hair. He lifted an eyebrow as he watched the pair embrace tightly... 

____________

' _It's him, he's here! B-But how? How did he survive?_ ' Garnet thought to herself as she ran, pushing through the crowd that was beginning to gather.

She felt her lower lip tremble. Warm, wet tears slowly brimmed her soft chocolate brown eyes. Garnet closed them and shook her head as the tears silently slid down her cheeks. She reached up and ripped her crystal tiara from her dark brown hair and threw it to the ground. She kept running, as fast as her heels and gown would allow her to, tears streaming down her cheeks and disappearing with the wind that rushed past her face.

Garnet couldn't take it anymore....

Garnet had to think of something and quick. " _Zidane!_ " the cry escaped her lips, and echoed throughout the air.

Zidane quickly turned around. His dark, deep forest green eyes scanned the sea of people for the source of the cry. His eyes then came to rest upon a young girl, his age, running towards him. She was dressed in a low-cut, strapless gown that flared out around her when she ran or walked. He held his arms out and she threw herself into them, sobbing uncontrollably.

Zidane stumbled back from the impact, but he quickly regained his balance. He wrapped his arms around her slender figure and pulled her hard and close against his body.

" Oh, Dagger! " he groaned lightly as he buried his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder, inhaling her light floral scent.

Garnet pressed her tear stained face into his chest and held onto him. He reached up and ran his fingers through her long silky dark hair. As he ran his fingers through her hair, he brushed it back and placed it behind her ear. Zidane then traced her jawline gently until he had two fingers tucked neatly underneath her chin. He then lifted her face up so he could look into her watery brown eyes. He smiled lightly and slowly lowered his face to hers.

Her mouth was tantalisingly close to his. Zidane sucked in a sharp breath as he drew her closer, moulding her slender body to his, as his hungry, seeking lips settled into a kiss of deep passion with hers. The crowd around them went silent as they watched for the Queen's reaction.

Zidane and Garnet both pulled away breathless after their first kiss. Zidane cocked his head to the side as he examined her beauty. Garnet looked back at him with anger, confusion, and loved etched clearly in her eyes. She stepped back towards him and began to pound on his muscular, toned chest with all her might.

" How _could_ you, Zidane? How dare you! You left me, and then you don't show up til _now?_ You have nerve, you know that! " she yelled.

Zidane smiled lightly and didn't flinch from her blows. He only grabbed her wrists gently and held them. " I did what I had to do. I'm sorry if I scared you..." he replied softly, his gentle words a tender murmur.

Garnet looked up into his smiling face and she felt the corners of her full pink lips curve upwards. " Is that so, Zidane? "

Zidane nodded. His hands left her wrists and he slid them up her bare arms. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him once again. Garnet sighed lightly in content as she snuggled up against his chest. Zidane gently stroked her hair and the crowd around them errupted into cheers of happiness.

Garnet bit her lip and whispered against his chest. " Zidane? H-How did you ever manage to survive? "

Zidane bent his head and place his mouth to her ear, whispering tenderly. " It was all thanks to you, Dagger. It was you, and _only_ you. I thought of you. Your beautiful voice, your smile that made my heart skip beats, the twinkle in your dark mysterious eyes. It was my thoughts of you that gave me the will to go on. To come back to you... I _had_ to come back to you... "

_To Be Continued..._

____________

_Author's Note_: Well... the prologue and it's all revised too! *jumps for joy* It's all purtied up and everything. I've edited it, added some things on, fixed mistakes that some people pointed out and I thank you sincerely for doing that! I hope you enjoy... *chuckles* I'm also adding a little surprise... *giggles*

[Leia Avenrose][1] or [Leia Avenrose][2]

[C.O.U.R.A.G.E.][3] or [C.O.U.R.A.G.E.][4]

   [1]: mailto:leia_avenrose@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:leia_avenrose1@excite.com
   [3]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~avenroseleia/Layouts/opening.htm
   [4]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/C-O-U-R-A-G-E



	2. ~*~Chapter 1~*~Friends or Foes?

_Disclaimer_: I don't own _Final Fantasy IX©_.... SquareSoft does... POOH!! Now I can't own Zidane.... curses!!

_Dedication_: To everyone... -^_^-

____________

~~_Chapter 1_~~

_Friends or Foes?_

____________

Garnet awoke from the dream when she heard a light knocking at her bedroom doors. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes like a little girl and lightly scratched her head.

" C-come in " she called out in a shaky voice.

" Majesty? You alright? "

The General of Alexandria's head popped into the room and she looked at Garnet with a frown on her face. Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th smiled lightly as she rose from her chair by the window. " Yes, why do you ask? "

" You seem... well, you're carrying that same look of pain on your beautiful face as you did two years ago wh - " Beatrix stopped when she saw the pain flicker in her soft chocolate brown eyes. " Majesty, forgive me. I... I didn't me - "

Garnet raised a hand as she shook her head. " It's alright, Beatrix. I was just dreaming about him again, that's all. "

Beatrix smiled and bowed slightly. " Any word from Eiko yet about those other Eidolons? "

Garnet shook her head. " Sadly no. Apparently she can't make out the other two paintings on the Eidolon wall back in Madain Sari. "

" Strange... still no word of Zidane or from? "

Garnet felt a lump of tears slowly form in her throat. " N-no. Not that I know of... "

" I'm sorry, Majesty "

" You have no need to be, Beatrix, " Garnet replied softly as she walked towards her best friend and loyal guard, taking her hands in her own gloved ones. Garnet gave them a friendly squeeze.

Beatrix looked into the sad eyes of her Queen and she smiled lightly as she squeezed back. " How long has it been? Two years now? "

Garnet frowned deeply and then nodded, her voice wavering slightly. " Y-yes. I don't think he's coming back this time, Beatrix. "

Beatrix swallowed and decided to use her name for the first time in years. " Garnet, please don't. You mustn't believe that. He will co - "

" No! He won't. He came back once, but... but I don't think he'll be coming back again. Why would he? "

" Garnet, he _will_ come back. He did before, so why can't he do it again just one more time? You must have hope. Don't give up on it... or him, " Beatrix pleaded.

Garnet swallowed thickly and chewed on the inside of her cheek. " And why shouldn't I give up hope, Beatrix? "

Beatrix pulled her hands away from Garnet's and she went to stand by the window with her arms crossed over her chest. " Garnet... just because he said goodbye - "

Garnet spun around and glared at her. " But he _didn't_ even say goodbye! That's the thing. He left during the night, without a single note saying where'd he be or a goodbye. "

Beatrix sighed loudly as she continued to look out the window. " Garnet... he'll be back.... goodbye doesn't mean forever... with or without a goodbye... it won't matter. Because it just doesn't mean forever... "

She then turned and headed for the door. She stopped and shot Garnet a sad look over her shoulder. Beatrix then disappeared behind the closing door...

____________

Garnet watched in hurt and confusion as Beatrix's words tried to sink into her mind. She blinked a couple of times before turning and walking over to the window. She then crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the windowstill. Her chin dimpled in and out as she fought not to sob, and she closed her eyes against the warm moist tears that threatened to spill over her long black lashes.

Images of Zidane and her enjoying sunny days, just fooling around outside played across her mind.

His deep throathy laughter echoed through her mind and the tears that threatened to spill over, spilled over her lashes. Sparkling and gleaming in the sunset as they slid down her cheeks in single file, landing on her bare arms. Garnet sniffed lightly and reached up to wipe at her cheeks with the backs of her hands. A loud knock at the door brought her back to the present from her memories.

" Majesty? You might want to come check this out... "

Garnet slowly turned and walked from the window towards the door. It slowly opened and Beatrix's head popped in for the second time that day. " You're crying again? Please don't. There are two... uh... er, people who wish for an audience with you. "

Garnet nodded. " Who might these _'people'_ be? "

Beatrix held the door open wide and Garnet glided past her. " Uh... they use to work for your mother... for Brahne. "

' _They couldn't have come back, not after what they did to Alexandria and I! This is absurd. I will **not** let them back into the castle...._ '

Garnet cocked an eyebrow. " You don't mean...? "

" Yes. I believe I do. "

" Where are they now? I thought they were dead? "

" So did I. They're in the front hall by the dungeon doors... surrounded by _tons_ of guards, " Beatrix informed her, her tone hard and bitter.

Garnet nodded. " Right. Let's go _greet_ them, " she replied softly, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

They both headed down the hall towards the stairs that led to the front doors, where the two mysterious people awaited their arrival...

____________

Adelbert Steiner glared at the two unexpected guests. He had his sword out and now helr it at their throats. " Why have you come to Alexandria? You know you're _not_ welcome here! " he spat.

Zorn sharply turned his painted face towards his twin brother, the little balls hanging from his pink joker's hat jingled loudly. " We know. We sorry, but... we were scared, we were! We had no place other to go... so we come home. "

Thorn's bell jingled as he bobbed his head up and down in agreement. " Right! We want to speak with Garnet. We want to beg for forgiveness, we do. "

Steiner growled under his breath as he eyed the two jokers. He drew his sword from their necks and sheathed it quickly. " Why would you want to do that? You fools betrayed all of Alexandria by joining forces with Kuja! Beatrix has gone to call upon the Queen. She will decide which punishment is best for you two traitors. But, until then you will spend your time in the dungeons below. "

Zorn and Thorn began to tremble visibly as they never tore their gazes from Steiner's serious and expressionless one. Steiner nodded towards five of the guards on the left. They slammed their fists against their chests before they grabbed Zorn and Thorn by the arms. They led them down the hall, turning a dim corner, they stopped in front of a large metal door.

They fitted a key into the lock and turned it to the left.

The door slid open and two guards looked up at the two holding Zorn and Thorn. They slammed their fists against their chests and moved to the side, allowing them to pass. Zorn and Thorn struggled slightly against the guards as they heard the tortured screams of the other prisoners float up from the dark stairwell. The guards just backhanded them across the head. Steiner heard their yelps of pain and he frowned deeply.

He began to think in silence to himself as he crossed his arms over his armor covered chest. ' _What are they plotting to do this time? Have they really decided to change their ways? Maybe this is the first step in completing their plan... getting into the castle..._ '

Steiner was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the hooded figure scurrying past him in a rush towards the stairs that led to Garnet's room....

____________

Beatrix walked down the stairs quickly with Garnet following close behind. She spotted Steiner leaning against a wall by the dungeon door.

" Steiner! " Beatrix yelled across the hall to him.

Steiner's head snapped up and he blinked once before settling his gaze on her. He frowned and pushed off the wall. He slowly walked towards them with a dazed look on his face. When he saw Garnet's face, he gasped and then bowed deeply. " Majesty..."

Garnet smiled briefly and nodded. He stood up and looked at Beatrix. He slammed his fist against his chest and she did the same. " Steiner... why don't you tell Garnet about our unexpected visitors? "

" Uh... They're in the dungeons as we speak. I'm sure you know who they are already, Majesty? "

Garnet slowly nodded. " I believe that their names are Zorn and Thorn. Am I correct? "

Steiner nodded smiling gently. " Yes, Majesty, you are correct. Shall I get them for you now? "

Garnet opened her mouth to reply, but Betrix stepped in between them, cutting her off. " Steiner? Can I talk with you... just over there? " she pointed to a table with purple and pink roses that decorated the top.

Steiner frowned, but he followed her after apologizing to Garnet. " What is it, Beatrix? "

Beatrix turned to look at him, suspicion clear in her eyes as they searched his features. " Did they mention anything about Zidane? Or even his where abouts? "

Steiner shook his head slowly. " No, nothing about Zidane... I'm sorry. But they did mention why they're back in Alexandria... they want to beg for forgiveness. "

Beatrix's left brow shot up in question. " Oh...why? "

Steiner just shrugged and watched her closely. " For betraying her Majesty and all of Alexadnria "

Beatrix was taken aback by that answer. " Oh... well, get them up here. "

" Right. "

Steiner looked at the two guards who were standing at the door of the dungeon. He nodded and waved a hand through the air. They returned his nod. The door opened noisily and shouts of anger and confusion traveled through the air from the dark doorway. There was a loud grunt and something pink and then blue flew past Steiner and Beatrix, and crashed into one of the pillars of marble that decorated the hall.

Steiner and Beatrix turned to find Zorn and Thorn laying on top of each other in a heap. Steiner frowned and took a step towards them. " The Queen of Alexandria is here to see you, as you had requested. Now, don't keep her waiting or else you'll both be sorry, " he threatened.

They both stood up and brushed themselves off. They then slowly approached Garnet with their heads bowed and their hands clasped behind their backs. Garnet looked down at them and crosses her arms over her chest. " So... what do you two traitors have to say to me? "

Zorn looked up at her and frowned. " We... we wish to be allowed back into Alexandria. We didn't mean any of the bad things that happened in the past. We were scared of what Kuja or Brahne would do to us if we had disobeyed their wishes. Could you please... oh, our beautiful Queen of Alexandria allow us to come home? We have no other place to go and this is our last resort, " he pleaded.

Thorn nodded and his bells jingled loudly, echoing off the walls in the now completely silent room...

____________

Garnet uncrossed her arms quickly and took a step back in surprise. As soon as the bells on Thorns hat jingled she began to feel strange. Her body slowly began to go numb, but she still could move around properly.

Steiner eyed her carefully and closely with confusion in his beady black eyes. " Majesty? Are you alright? You look somewhat... pale. "

Garnet turned her head to the sound of his deep voice. She nodded slowly then brought her attention back to Zorn and Thorn.

' _What's going on? Why do I feel lik this... Is it because I..? No... it can't be... then what?_ ' she thought to herself.

Garnet heard her voice speak out, but she couldn't feel her lips moving. " I will allow you back into Alexandria. You can have you old rooms back... the ones at the far end of the south side in the castle. Please... if there is anything that I can do for you... just ask. Don't be afraid. "

Zorn and Thorn exchanged curious and confused glances with each other before looking back at her and nodding. They then turned and left the hall in silence. When Zorn and Thorn were gone, Beatrix stepped up to Garnet. " What's going on? Why did you let them back into Alexandria? Have you lost your mind? "

Steiner nodded in agreement. " She's right, your Majesty. That was a foolish move that you just made. It isn't safe for them to be in the castle..." he sighed loudly before squinting to look at her face. " M-majesty? You're sure you're alright? Maybe you should sit down or rest. "

Garnet saw her hand wave away his concern and declared. " Steiner... Beatrix, what _I_ say goes. Not what you have to say. I'm the Queen... you're _not_. Don't you ever go against my word again. _Ever!_ "

Beatrix and Steiner looked at Garnet suspiciously then back at each other, their eyebrows raised in question and in surprise at the sudden attitude. They shrugged and and then slammed their fists against their chests in understandment.

Garnet nodded, turned and began to walk away. She was not even a few feet away from them when her knees suddenly buckled. Her legs went out from under her and she crumpled to the ground unconscious and unaware of what had just happened...

_To Be Continued..._

____________

_Author's Note_: Well, there's chapter one for ya, in the chapter's old spot _after_ I seperated the chapter 1 from the prologue... *chuckles* Well... Ja ne!

[Leia Avenrose][1] or [Leia Avenrose][2]

[C.O.U.R.A.G.E.][3] or [C.O.U.R.A.G.E.][4]

   [1]: mailto:leia_avenrose@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:leia_avenose1@excite.com
   [3]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~avenroseleia/Layouts/opening.htm
   [4]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/C-O-U-R-A-G-E



	3. ~*~Chapter 2~*~Plans For The Queen

_Disclaimer_: The usual... I don't own _Final Fantasy IX©_ or Zidane... *pouts*

_Dedication_: To _*Sagittarius Girl*_, _Maki_, _Siena_ & _Taemyr_...

____________

_Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever_

____________

~~_Chapter 2_~~

~_Plans for The Queen_~

' _Excellent. Everything is going as I had planned. Now all we need next is for those two nimwits to get in here..._ ' Anomen thought to himself as he watched the commoners of Alexandria go about in their everyday life. 

He snorted in disgust and moved from the window, snapping the blinds shut behind him. Anomen walked over to his desk where it was completely covered with glass vials of all sorts and in many sizes. He looked at a meduim sized vial that was set upon a bunsen burner. Green gooy liquid leaked from the top and it slid down the side of the vial slowly.

Anomen grinned evilly as he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He threw his arms up above his head, crossing one arm over the other. He exhaled and then inhaled deeply once more.

" Vita, Mortos, Carirum..." the words slipped through his lips in hushed whispers. He repeated the same words over and over again until his hands were glowing a light blue. He slowly lowered his arms and placed the vial in his glowing hands.

Anomen then chuckled evilly once more before bringing the weird looking green goo to his nose. He grimaced slightly and placed the vial on the flat surface of his desk, he then threw his head back, laughing like a mad-man. " _Mwuhahahahahahahaha..._ "

Anomen outstretched two glowing fingers. He placed them on top of the green liquid and it turned to a clear water like substance. He pulled his fingers back and placed them to his nose, inhaling the light scent, he groaned. " Ah! It smells just like her -- yummy and delicious to devour in one bite. You will be mine, Garnet, and so will all of Alexandria. All under my command! "

Anomen laughed again before he placed the water like substance in a fancy perfume bottle. " Once she sprays this stuff, she'll be mine. I'll be able to control her and Alexandria... all of it will be mine.. "

" Ahem! Am I missing anything? " a soft seductive voice called from the doorway.

Anomen turned to look at Lani who was leaned up against the doorframe with her hand under her chin as if she were thinking about something. He frowned and then motioned for her to come in. " Hurry, close the door before someone sees us or this..."

Lani lifted a light brow and stared at what Anomen was holding up. " See what? Lemme see that, " she said as she closed the door behind her and advanced on Anomen and his creation.

He raised a hand and grinned a lopsided grin at her. " I'll need something in return for you to bestow your greedy looking eyes on this creation, Lani...." 

Lani frowned and cocked her head to the side. " And what would th - " she stopped as she saw Anomen advancing on her this time.

She backed away and soon was pressed up against a wall. Lani looked at him and noticed that he had placed the strange looking vial back onto the desk. She knitted her brows and then brought her attention to his hungry gaze. Anomen licked his lips and then placed a hand on each side of her against the wall. He leaned forward, his mouth so close to hers that she could feel the warm breath on her suddenly dry lips.

" You know what I want, Lani," he whispered seductively.

Lani looked into his eyes and swallowed thickly. She then nodded slowly, never tearing her eyes from his. Anomen smiled lightly and leaned in the rest of the way. His soft lips brushed up against her in an easy gentle manner. Lani closed her eyes and returned his kiss, slowly slipping her arms around his neck. He pushed down on her small mouth with more need. She groaned lightly under the pressure and tightened her grip on his neck.

Anomen slowly parted her lips with his warm, moist tongue. He felt her soft tongue slid up against his lips and he pressed his tongue against hers. They played tag with each other for a while before Anomen groaned and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, drawing her lower half against his own. Lani gasped against his lips as she felt his hard member rub up against her thigh through his black and silver robes. Anomen chuckled lightly and then lifted her from the wall. Twirling her around the room while still kissing, he quickly spotted the bed and gently eased her down onto it without breaking the flame that they had just ignited.

Lani pulled away gasping deeply, her face slightly red. She looked at him and shook her head while grinning. " I never knew... you could do... that, " she said between breathes.

Anomen grinned at her. " Well... there are a couple of things that you don't know about lil ol' me, Lani. For instance this, " his hand traced her right cheekbone then slid down to her neck. He looked into her eyes and then slid his hand farther down until it was resting lightly on her right breast.

A seductive grin turned the corner of his lips upwards as he squeezed gently, the pad of his thumb brushing across the hardening flesh of her nipple. Anomen heard her gasp and then cry out for some more. His grinned expanded as he lowered his face to her breast and began to suckle it through the fabric, his tongue making her shirt damp. Her hands raked his back gently, but then they apply pressure as Anomen sucked harder, making her cry out. Lani bucked her hips against his and he groaned in pleasure.

His left hand slowly slid down over her tiny waist to come to a rest on her crotch. Anomen then slowly slid his hand in between her thighs and he stroked her through the fabric of her shorts. Lani arched her back and groaned in pleasure. " Oh... Anomen, don't stop...."

Anomen frowned lightly and thought to himself in pleasure. ' _Maybe I have to go for it... I mean what harm could come to the both of us if we just fool around for a while?_ '

Anomen then nodded and slowly made his way to her crotch, trailing demanding kisses along her stomach. He kissed the top of her crotch lightly and gently nibbled at the fabric of her shorts. It made Lani hiss in pleasure as she moaned quietly. He slowly undid the belt to her shorts. They was a loud knocking at the door and Anomen cried out frustration.

He jumped off the bed and looked down at Lani. " Don't speak a single word of this to anyone. You got it? "

Lani looked up at him slightly confused, but she nodded. " Alright... whatever you say..."

Anomen nodded and then straightened himself out before hurrying to the door and throwing it wide open. Zorn and Thorn frowned and looked up at him. Anomen growled lightly under his breath before barking at the two jokers. " You're _late!_ You were suppose to be here an hour ago. What happened? "

Zorn walked into the room followed by Thorn. " We were sent to the dungeons. Garnet came and talked to us. We're allowed back into Alexandria. So now we can serve our master without any complications, " he answered confidently.

Anomen eyed them suspiciously before slamming the door behind them. " Riiiiiiight... I want you to send a present to the Queen for me. You think you two nimwits can manage a simple task? And not mess up on it? "

Zorn and Thorn both nodded in agreement, their bells jingling. " I believe me and Thorn can do so... it is our master's wish... we will see that it is done, and done well "

Anomen nodded and Lani came to stand beside him with her arms crossed over her chest. " What are you going to send to the Queen? A bomb? What? "

" I'm going to give her her favorite perfume, she'll like I'm sure, " he replied as he directed his attention to Zorn and Thorn. " I want this delievered by at least today... if not today then tomorrow morning before sunrise. Got it? "

They both nodded in unison. Anomen quickly wrapped the vial of perfume in fancy wrapping before he handed it to Thorn. " How will we give it to her? " he asked.

Anomen frowned. " Just go to her room and placed it beside the real perfume. I want you to then take the real perfume from the dresser top and throw it out the window. Make sure do that task before you leave. Understand? "

They nodded once again. " Right. We will go now.... "

Lani nodded. " As will I... I must get back to my hunting. See ya you guys... I'll be back later on Anomen. Remember, we have unfinished business to complete, " she added as she quickly stepped forward and disappeared from the room.

Anomen frowned at the door before looking at Zorn and Thorn. They looked up at him and nodded before leaving him in the room by himself once again that very same day....

____________

Garnet opened her eyes and she saw two brown ones peering down at her in genuine concern. " How are you Garnet? Anything hurt? " Beatrix asked softly.

Garnet slowly sat up and scratched her head. She looked around the room and spotted Steiner standing by the door. He was arguing with someone invisible to her eye. Apparently they were on the other side of the door. Something was shoved into his arms and he slammed the door shut. Steiner looked up to find her frowning at him. He shook his head and gently settled the wrapped package onto the dresser top, beside her favorite perfume.

Beatrix looked at Steiner. " Who was it that you were arguing at the door with? "

Steiner grunted disapprovingly. " Just those two traitors... they wanted to give the Queen a present. I guess for letting them back into the castle... "

Beatrix frowned and looked at Garnet. " Would you like to open it now? Or later? "

Garnet looked at her and she cocked her head to the side. " Later I guess... right now I'm a little hungry, " she admitted, blushing a light pink.

Beatrix and Steiner laughed lightly and shook their heads. Steiner looked at her and grinned. " Still same old Garnet, huh? "

Garnet returned his grin with a sincere and soft smile as she nodded. " Always have been...."

Beatrix and Steiner exchanged a suspicious look between each other and Beatrix turned her attention to Garnet. " Garnet? What made you collaspe this morning... in the hall by the dungeon door? "

Garnet frowned at her. " What are you talking about? I didn't collaspe... did I? "

Steiner and Beatrix nodded slowly. " We're afraid you did...." Beatrix informed her.

Garnet flashed them a reassuring smile. " It was just a fainting spell... no need to worry..."

' _How come I didn't feel that strange feeling again that she felt earlier this morning? What's going on here?_ '

Steiner frowned and then clapped his hands together before looking at Beatrix and then at Garnet. " How about that food we just mentioned? I'm starving... how about you, ladies? "

Beatrix laughed out loud at his stupidity and she stood. Garnet giggled and pushed the covers back. She slid out of the bed and began to follow the other two towards the door. She frowned lightly. " Hey, would you guys mind if I got changed before we set foot down stairs? "

Steiner looked at Beatrix and shrugged. " It's alright with us... go on ahead we'll be in the dining room if you need us. "

Garnet nodded and quietly closed the door behind them, making sure to lock it. She slowly made her way towards the dresser. She reached for the wrapped perfume and quickly unwrapped it. Garnet threw the paper to the ground and frowned as she looked at the small vial of her favorite perfume. Her frowned deepened and she looked at her old perfume bottle that was sitting on her dresser, gleaming in the sunlight that was shining through the window above her bed.

Garnet placed the new perfume on the dresser and walked away from it to go to the closet in search of a light gown to slip into for the day. There was a loud jingling and she blinked once. She turned around quickly and searched the room for the source. Garnet found none and quickly went back to her closet. She outstretched an arm to skim through the selection of gowns, but it wouldn't lift from her side. She knitted her dark brows in confusion as she was quickly spun around.

Garnet let out a cry of surprise as she felt her body go numb once more. Alarms went off in her head and she was slowly walking towards the dresser. ' _Oh, no... not again. What's going on? Is it only when I hear that jingling sound?_ '

Garnet watched helplessly as her hand clutched the old perfume bottle. She quickly leaned over and pushed the window open. The old bottle of perfume then went sailing out the window and it disappeared from sight. Her hand then reached out for the newer perfume. She uncapped it and placed the sprayer under her nose. Garnet inhaled and she heard herself groan in pleasure. She quickly sprayed some of it onto her wrists and onto her neck.

Garnet then turned away from the dresser after placing it in it's place. She walked to the door, unlocked it, and stepped out into the hallway. She slowly made her way towards the stairs. Beatrix was quickly hurrying up them and she bumped into Garnet. Beatrix stumbled back a step or two and her hand shot out to grasp the railing. She looked up at Garnet and noticed that she was wearing that same pale expressionless face as she was earlier this morning.

Beatrix frowned and straightened up. " Are you alright, Garnet? You look pale again... you want to lay down? "

Garnet slowly shook her head. " No... it's alright. I'm just hungry, I need to get some food into my body, then I'll be as good as new, " she assured her gently.

She then glided past Beatrix quickly. Beatrix watched her go before she began to make her way back to the dining room with a very confused look on her face....

____________

Anomen frowned as he walked through the halls of the Alexandrian castle. He sighed through pursed lips as he walked past Beatrix. She looked up at him and then frowned. " Hey... how have you been Anomen? "

Anomen shrugged. " I've been better... how about you? How have you been holding out? "

Her frowned deepened. " I don't know... I guess I'm just not cut out for this kind of thing.... "

" What kind of thing? " Anomen said with the lift of an eyebrow.

" Keeping up with her Majesty. She's been actin rather strange these past days...." Beatrix informed him as she scratched her forehead lightly and then brushed her right thigh off.

" Really? How so? " Beatrix got a thoughtful look on her face. " Well... she's always pale. She's always giving me and Steiner the cold shoulder. I don't even know how he manages to keep up with her, I mean he's been here longer then I have... but still... " 

Anomen chuckled to himself as he plastered an expression of fake concern to his face. " Well... I hope her Majesty gets well soon. Maybe you should try to see if she'll see a doctor or someone. Maybe I can have a little talk with her. What do you say? It might help since I _am_ her supervisor..."

Beatrix smiled lightly and nodded. " Sure... you can try, but I'm sure it won't help. She's in the dining room as we speak. I'll take you to her..."

Anomen nodded and followed her as she walked up the hall and then quickly passed through a pair of swinging mahogoney doors.

Beatrix looked at Garnet and cleared her throat. " Uh... Majesty, Anomen is here. He wishes to speak with you privately about some matters that need some serious attending to..."

Garnet looked up from her plate. Her dark eyes laid to a rest on him and she frowned slightly before nodding. She slowly rose from her seat and glided to him. He outstretched his arm to her and she accepted it. Anomen looked at Beatrix and bowed slightly. " Thank you. I'll try to see what I can do for her. I'll return her to her room as soon as I'm done talking with her. "

Beatrix nodded, slammed her fist against her chest and then left them alone. Anomen looked down at Garnet and he spoke gently into her ear. " So... how is my Queen these days? "

Garnet looked up at him with confused eyes. " I'm doing fine Anomen, " she replied in a monotone like voice.

Anomen smiled gently. " Are you really? That's not what you're friends are saying, my dear. How about you tell me what's going on in that little beautiful head of yours? What do you say... we... go to my room and you can explain it all to me there. Alright? "

Garnet's lips curved slightly up and she nodded. " Whatever you say, Anomen... I mean you're my supervisior. I believe I can trust you in not doing anything too devious....."

Anomen nodded and returned her smile. " You can trust me, my Queen, for I'd never let anything come between us... nothing... not even Zidane Tribal or your friends. It'll just be me and you. Alright? "

Garnet nodded absentmindedly as he led her up a long dim staircase to his private chambers at the top of the castle. He slowly opened the door and led her into the dark room. He closed it quietly behind him. Anomen locked it and then slipped the key into his pocket. He heard Garnet sit down on the bed. He grinned as he walked up to her and sat down.

Garnet turned to look at him. " So now what do you want to talk about? "

Anomen couldn't help but grin evilly. " Us... "

Garnet's eyebrows furrowed together. " Us....? "

Anomen nodded. " That's right. There will be an 'us', Garnet... and you're going to be so glad that you decided to choose me as the one... who will lead Alexandria by your side, " he quietly whispered into her ear as his tongue slid out of his mouth and gently licked her ear lobe.

He then bent in closer and nibbled on it softly. Garnet's breath began to quicken as did her heartbeat. Inside her head her mind screamed out to her. ' _Don't! What do you think you're doing? He's not the one. He doesn't love you at all... he's just using you... **don't do it**..._'

But, her body wouldn't listen. She was screaming for no reason. It was all hopeless. Her body would only give into the pleasure and excitement.

Garnet outstretched her hand and softly ran her fingers through Anomen's hair. She then reached behind him and undid his braid that held his long silver and red hair tightly. His hair cascaded down his back in ripples that she ran her fingers through contently. She placed her face into his neck and inhaled his male scent that she loved doing so often with Zidane.

' _Zidane..._ '

The name echoed through her mind and it didn't register at all. The only name that meant anything to her at the moment was Anomen. She felt his hands cup her face gently. His mouth felt soft but demanding against her soft lips. Garnet felt her lips part slightly as he slid his tongue into her mouth and rub itself against her own tongue. She responded to his need as he own took control of her.

Garnet slid her arms around his neck and she pulled him to her as she fell back onto the softness of his bed. She bounced once before coming to a stop. Anomen slowly pulled his tongue from her mouth as he trailed a line of awakening fire down her slender throat. He quickly chose a place where he make her moan out with need.

When he placed his mouth down onto the spot where her juggular vein was, he began to suck the flesh hard. Garnet tightened her grip on his neck and he sucked harder then he normally would've.

When Anomen finally pulled back, he knew that he had bruised her pale, smooth skin. He didn't really care. All he cared about was trying to get her to be his. But how?

Inside, Garnet was trembling with fear. She felt like crying, but she couldn't cry without any tears. ' _This isn't right. I shouldn't be here..._ '

Anomen frowned as he felt her slowly withdraw. He sighed lightly and slowly got off the bed. He felt around in the dark for a lightswitch. When he found one, he quickly switched it on and looked at Garnet's face. His eyes trailed from her eyes to her mouth, to rest upon her neck. He was right. It was bruised. Anomen cocked his head to the side as he walked up to her and knelt before her.

Inside, Garnet's lips were tightly pursed, her small hands balled into perfect fists. ' _What does he want now?_ ' she wondered in disgust.

Garnet frowned as if confused. " What is the matter, Anomen? "

Anomen sighed and then cleared his throat. " My Queen, I was wondering how you really feel? "

Inside, Garnet snorted. ' _I'm mad at you for violating me. What you did was **unacceptable!**_ '

Her frown deepened. " What do you mean? How do I feel? I feel... fine... "

Anomen shook his head. " That's not what I meant. What I meant was, how do you feel about... becoming my wife..."

Inside, Garnet was clutching her chest, her heart suddenly stopping at those words. ' _He can't be serious!_ '

Garnet's expression of confusion was quickly replaced by surprise. " I... I don't know," she murmured softly as she lowered her head to look at her clasped hands laying neatly on her lap.

Inside, Garnet had her hands clasped together now as she prayed. ' _Please don't say "yes"_ '

Anomen reached forward and he lifted her chin gently, looking into her eyes, he pleaded with his own clear blue ones. " Please, Garnet. It would make me the most happiest man on Gaia if you just said 'yes' "

Inside, Garnet was in despire. ' _I wouldn't care! Where's beatrix? I need to see her... I can't go on like this!_ '

Garnet smiled kindly at him. She then slid from the bed to her knees on the ground in front of him, sliding her arms around his neck. " Yes..."

Anomen chuckled quietly to himself as he buried his face into the curve of her neck. He gently planted baby soft kisses up her neck to her mouth. " Oh, Garnet... we shall be wed by next week. Is that alright with you my dear? " he forced his voice to sound cheeful and glad. ' _Wonderful... everything is going as planned..._ '

Inside, Garnet's eyes went wide as she nearly went into shock. ' _Next week?!_ ' she nearly shrieked. ' _No! This can't be happening..._'

Garnet nodded slowly. " Of course... anything, just to be with you, Anomen..."

Anomen pulled away and helped her to her feet. Garnet brushed herself off and she let Anomen lead her to the door. He looked at her and planted a soft kiss on her smooth forehead. " Now, my dear... please get some rest. You look a little pale at the moment. We both have to begin planning, so we'll have to get a goodnight's rest to do so. I'm a little exhausted at the moment as well..." he lied.

Inside, Garnet was beginning to panic greatly. ' _This isn't right... no, I can't let this happen. I must do something!_ '

Garnet nodded absentmindedly as she reached out and quietly pulled the door open. Before slipping out into the dim hallway, she looked at Anomen over her shoulder. Something flashed in her dark eyes and she whispered, " Goodnight, my love. Until tomorrow..."

Inside, Garnet growled softly in defeat. ' _Dammnit! I lost my concentration... I almost had control...._ '

Anomen closed the door and went to lay down on his bed. He began to think of the look that she had shot him as she was leaving. " Strange... I wonder what it meant..." he muttered to himself.

He then suddenly got lost in his thoughts of all the different possiblities that he had in bringing the downfall of Alexandria and her Queen. Soon after that, he quickly drifted off into a deep sleep....

____________

Beatrix walked around the castle aimlessly. She sighed lightly as she began to worry about Garnet. In her mind alarms went off when the Queen hadn't been in her room when she had last checked. She was walking quietly down the stairs when she caught sight of what looked like a mysterious phantom. She quickly placed her hand to the hilt of her ' Save the Queen '.

She walked down a few more steps when she realized that her mysterious phantom was the Queen herself.

Beatrix let out a breath of relief as she stepped in front of her. " Garnet... where have you been? " she demanded.

Inside, Garnet scowled at her friend. ' _With Anomen..._ '

Garnet looked up at her, shock and confusion etched clearly on her face and in her eyes. " I... I... I don't remember where I was. Where have you been? "

Beatrix knitted her brows together. " Last time I saw you was when Anoman volunteered to see what was wrong with you. You've been gone for at least three hours. "

Inside, Garnet groaned and ran a hand over her face. ' _Oh, boy... do I have bad news for you, Beatrix..._ '

Garnet lifted an eyebrow. " Anomen? Oh... yes! I remember now. I have happy news, Beatrix. Come, we'll talk about it in my room, " she nearly shouted in happiness as her dark eyes lit up and she grabbed her friend's hand.

She dragged Beatrix up the stairs to her room. When they were in the room, Garnet paced the ground, while Beatrix watched her from her chair. " Well? What's the good news? You're finally cured of your depression? "

Inside, Garnet made a face. ' _Depression? Is that what it's called?_ ' she asked, her head tilted to the side.

Garnet stopped pacing. She looked at Beatrix. " I'm engaged! "

Beatrix's jaw fell open. Her eyes wide, she almost fell over in her chair. She looked at Garnet. " Who? How? When? " the questions tumbled out of her mouth in a rush.

Inside, Garnet couldn't help but chuckle. ' _I know exactly how you feel, Beatrix..._ '

Garnet heard herself giggle like an overly excited little girl. " Yes! I'm engaged to Anomen. We're planned to be wed by next week... "

Beatrix jumped up from her chair. She looked at Garnet in confusion. " Anomen? " she exclaimed. " But how? Why? You can't! "

Inside, Garnet sighed heavily. ' _I know.... do you think I **want** to go through with this?_ '

Garnet's eyes went dark and her cheery mood died. " And why can't I, Beatrix? Says who? "

Beatrix crossed her arms over her chest. " What about Zidane? "

' _Zidane?_ ' the name echoed through her mind, as if trying to find it's right place.

Garnet shook her head hard. " He obviously doesn't care for me anymore. I'm sick and tired of waiting for to show up... "

Inside, Garnet rolled her eyes. ' _That's **one** thing I won't disagree with..._ '

Beatrix's eyes widened. " Garnet! Why are you giving up on hope so easily? And so soon? "

Inside, Garnet sighed heavily and grounded her palms into her eyes to keep the tears from spilling. ' _Because he isn't coming back...._' she grumbled unhappily.

Garnet narrowed her eyes as she practically shouted at Beatix in a trembling voice. " How do you know what I'm feeling? You don't know what it's like to go on... each day, wondering when the one who captured your heart would show up! I sit by my window _everyday_, just waiting for him to come back. He's _never_ shown up since!

" You don't know what it's like to have to rule an entire country by yourself. You don't have to carry that burden on your shoulders. But... _I_ do. I'm lonely Beatrix," she concluded as tears formed in her eyes as she hugged her arms to her chest. " I... I can't keep doing this...."

Inside, Garnet was pacing. ' _I couldn't have said it any better... but... what am I going to do?_ '

Beatrix swallowed as she watched her Queen's anguish and pain flow with the tears. " I'm sorry, Garnet... I really am. But... I'm sure if you just believe in him, he'd show up sooner. Have faith, my Queen... perhaps you're like to get some rest now? I'm sure you have a big day tomorrow with the plans for the engagement..."

Inside, Garnet's head flew in Beatrix's direction, fear clouding her eyes. ' _Don't leave me... I don't want to be lonely anymore, Beatrix... just stay a little longer... _' she whimpered softly.

Garnet sniffed quietly. She looked up at Beatrix and a faint smile touched her lips. She nodded. " I guess you're right, Beatrix, perhaps I need some sleep... haven't slept well for a few days now. What about you? Will you retire as well? "

Beatrix nodded and bowed slightly. " Yes... I think I shall. You sure you're going to be alright? "

Inside, Garnet shook her head hard. ' _**No!** I won't... please stay with me, Beatrix. Don't leave me alone... I can't bear to lose another dear person..._ '

Garnet nodded. " Yes... don't worry "

Inside, Garnet was jumping around screaming. ' _Beatrix! Help me... please. Can't you see that this is all wrong? Me having to marry that... that pig!? When I could be marrying Zidane...._ '

Beatrix smiled and turned to leave the room. Once Garnet was alone, she went to her bed. She sat down on the edge and quietly began to sing the '_Melodies of Life_' song that Zidane had loved so much.

When she had completed the last word, she realized that she was back. She was in control of it all again. Garnet felt her body tremble as wet warm tears slid down her cheeks in silence. She brought her hands to her face and she moaned softly. " Oh Zidane...."

She then laid back onto the pillow and wept until it was soaked with her salty tears. Then she drifted off into a dreamless sleep....

_To Be Continued..._

____________

[Leia Avenrose][1] or [Leia Avenrose][2]

[C.O.U.R.A.G.E.][3] or [C.O.U.R.A.G.E.][4]

   [1]: mailto:leia_avenrose@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:leia_avenrose1@excite.com
   [3]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~avenroseleia/Layouts/opening.htm
   [4]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/C-O-U-R-A-G-E



	4. ~*~Chapter 3~*~Beautiful Stranger

_Disclaimer_: You know the drill... I don't own anything of or from _Final Fantasy IX©_.... not even Zidane Tribal....*pouts*

_Dedication_: To _*Sagittarius Girl*_, _Maki_, _Siena_ & most of all, _Taemyr_... you guys are da bomb!! -^_^-

____________

_Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever_

____________

~~_Chapter 3_~~

~_Beautiful Stranger_~

Eiko Carol cheerfully skipped along the path that led to the Alexandria castle. She quietly hummed to herself as she waved to a group of giggling children. She quickly stopped. Doubling over in pain, she gasped for some of the air around her. The little horn on her head, surrounded by dark violet hair began to glow a light red.

Her green eyes scanned the ground. " What's going on? " she gasped.

Her eyes then looked up at the castle and she knitted her dark brows together in concern. " Garnet? Garnet! Oh, no... she needs me. Something's wrong... but what? "

Eiko slowly straightened up. She exhaled and then began to run the rest of the way to the front doors of the castle. She didn't bother to knock. Eiko threw them open and ran into the main hall. She skidded to a stop when she spotted Steiner. She bent over and placed her hands on her knees, as she tried to catch her breath.

Steiner spotted her and he rushed over. " What's wrong? Eiko? Is that you? "

Eiko nodded slowly. " Where's Garnet? " she demanded.

Steiner frowned at the young girl. " Why? "

" I need to see her... immediately, " she informed him.

Steiner nodded. " She's in the gardnen, last time I checked. What's this all about? "

Eiko looked around at the passing servants. She then brought her attention back to him. " Well... one, I've got to inform her about two new Eidolons, and second... I need to talk to her about... girl issues, " she winked and Steiner rolled his eyes while grinning.

He chuckled. " Well, if you want her... she's in the garden. Just go straight up the main hall and take the first left. You'll be there in no time. " he explained.

Eiko nodded her thanks and took off. She ran up the main hall and turned the left corner quickly. She collided with Vivi Onitier. Vivi stumbled back and landed on his butt. " Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going? " he nearly shouted as he stood up and adjusted his hat that's top was drooping downwards.

He looked down and saw that it was Eiko. He was thankful that his face was covered by his hat, for he was blushing a deep crimson. He reached down and helped her up " Eiko? I'm sorry... what are you doing here? "

Eiko scratched her head and looked at him. " What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here? " she shot back.

" Uh... I was just in town, so I decided to drop by and visit, " Vivi informed her. " What about you? "

Eiko blinked. " Oh.... I'm here to talk to Garnet about some new Eidolons that I just found out about back in Mardain Sari, which reminds me.... I gotta get going. I'll see ya around sometime later, alright Viv? " she turned and left him standing there with a confused look on his face....

____________

Vivi left the castle only to wander the streets of Alexandria aimlessly. He walked past a mysterious hooded figure who rushed by him so fast that he stumbled to the ground. The hooded figure skidded to a stop. He turned around to look at Vivi. He then extended a gloved hand towards him. Vivi looked up and he gratefully accepted the help that was offered. When he was on his feet again, he tried to peer into the hood that shadowed the unknown person from view. 

The hooded figure began to shift his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. " You alright? " he asked gruffly.

Vivi frowned and then nodded. " Yeah... thanks. "

The hooded figure nodded and turned to leave, but Vivi stopped him by tugging on the end of the dark robe. The hooded figure spun around and looked down at him. " What is it? "

Vivi slowly shook his head. " I... I know you... you're... "

" You don't know me, and I don't know you. Now, please can I go now? " a note of worry slipped into the deep voice.

Vivi was hesitant before he let go of him. " But... I do know you! I _do_...."

The hooded figure quickly turned around. A lock of blonde hair slipped from the hood. Vivi gasped. " Zidane? Zidane! Come back...."

But the hooded figure was already long gone. Vivi cussed silently. He sighed as he made his way back to the castle. He couldn't believe it. It was Zidane. He was sure of it. But... why would he act like that? 

Vivi shrugged to himself as he continued to walk back to the castle...

____________

Eiko quickly slipped out through the door that led to the garden. She frowned. " Where would she be? Steiner said she'd be in here... sitting on a bench. "

She looked to the right and then she looked to the left. She spotted Garnet sitting on the bench in front of the fountain. Just as Steiner said. She looked at Garnet and frowned. " Garnet? Garnet! Can you hear me? "

Garnet didn't even turn her head to the sound of her voice. She just continued to sit on the bench with her back straight, hands clasped neatly in her lap. She wasn't blinking. She just stared straight ahead at nothing. When Eiko rushed over, she noticed that Garnet's dark eyes had a strange vacant look to them. Eiko reached forward and gently shook her knee. When Garnet didn't respond, she began to shake it harder.

Eiko began to worry and she knitted her brows in concern. " Garnet? What's wrong? Why won't you answer me... please? "

Garnet didn't respond. Eiko began to panic now until she came up with an ides. Snapping her fingers, she stood in front of Garnet a few feet away. She quickly whipped out her ' Angelic Harmony ' flute. She placd it to her lips and played a short hymn. She then tore the flute from her lips and tossed it up into the air.

While the flute flew up into the air, Eiko took a deep breath, extended her arm above her head, and caught the flute in her hand. " Esuna! " she cried as she focused all her concentration and energy on Garnet.

Garnet's dark eyes closed and then opened slowly. She looked around and then noticed that Eiko was staring up at her with round worry filled green eyes. She smiled kindly and cocked her head to the side. " Eiko! It's you... how have you been? What's going on? "

Eiko let out a breath of pure relief. " Garnet! I'm so happy that you're alright... "

Garnet's forehead crinkled in confusion. " What do you mean? "

" Well you were just sitting here staring at nothing. You weren't even blinking when I found you. You scared me Garnet, " Eiko explained as her lower lip trembled silently.

Garnet's eyes went soft. " Hush... I'm alright now, aren't I? It's alright... I'll be fine. How have you been? " she asked, happy to move onto other subjects.

Eiko sniffed and wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek. " I've been alright. Oh! I have news for you... I found out what those two Eidolons were.... me and the Moogles were able to figure out the painting..."

Garnet nodded. " Well... what are their names? "

Eiko grinned as she hopped up onto the bench beside Garnet. " Well... the first one is called Atlanticema. It's an Eidolon of fire and ice. It controls the boundries of fire and ice. The other one is called Deobium. This Eidolon controls the way we live. Meaning, when we call upon it, it automatically brings death to all those who oppose it...."

Garnet knitted her brows together. " Where can it be found? "

Eiko grinned. " Right here in Alexandria....."

Garnet gasped quietly. " Really? Interesting..."

Eiko nodded. " Any word on Zidane yet? "

" Zidane? Oh.... no..."

" I'm sorry.... Garnet. Maybe you should skip dinner and go lay down.... you look like you've just seen a ghost. You're as pale as a sheet, " Eiko informed her.

Garnet frowned and slowly nodded. " Maybe you're right... I will go lay down. I don't feel so good... I feel sick. Excuse me Eiko...." she murmured softly.

Eiko nodded. " Alright. Would you like me to help you to your room? " she offered as she hopped down from the bench.

Garnet shook her head. " No it's alright. Just tell Beatrix that I went to lay down for a while. Alright? "

Eiko nodded. Garnet stood up and she slowly crossed the garden to the door. Eiko watched her leave and she frowned, " I wonder what's wrong with her... I've never seen her like this at all since I first met her...."

____________

Garnet slipped through the door to her room. She sighed loudly to the room as she crossed it to go sit on her bed. She began to think out loud. " I wonder where Anomen is. I haven't seen him at all today. I wonder if Eiko came here only to tell me that... about the Eidolons... strange that she should show up so unexpectedly. "

Her chest rose and then fell as she sighed loudly once again. She then fell back upon the bed. Garnet looked up at the dark canopy and she cocked her head to the side. " Hmmm... " She closed her eyes and tried to get some rest.

After two hours of trying, her eyes snapped open and she looked around the dark room. Garnet frowned and sat up. She scratched her head and slid off the bed. She went to her closet where she quickly and silently slipped into a light pink nightie. She pulled a nice big dark blue robe around her body and tied the sash around her tiny waist tightly.

Garnet then quickly slipped her small feet into a pair of black slippers. She crossed the room and quietly slipped through the door. She frowned as she looked around the dim hallway that was lit by oil lamps hanging from the ceiling. She smiled lightly as she silently padded her way to the stairs that led to the roof of the castle.

When she finally climbed the three sets of stairs, she stopped and leaned against a wall to catch her breath. " Geez... I should never do that again... that's just too tiring... "

Her frowned deepened as she noticed that the smooth crystal standing in the middle of the roof had an eerie orange glow to it. She silently peeked around the corner and spotted Beatrix wrapped in a big blanket. She was sitting by the fire that Garnet supposed that she had built. Garnet sighed lightly and she stepped out into the open. She looked at Beatrix and Beatrix looked up. " Oh.... Majesty! What's wrong? "

Garnet smiled lightly. " I couldn't sleep so I decided to come up here to grab some fresh air. I didn't know you were in here... I'm sorry if I'm disturbing anything..."

Beatrix grinned and shook her head. " No.. it's alright. How about you grab the other seat... sit and we can chat...."

Garnet nodded. She smiled lightly as she slid into the cushioned chair across from Beatrix. She frowned and pulled her robe tighter around her body. She watched Beatrix's face as she stared into the fire. It was casting eerie shadows across her face and Garnet shivered. Beatrix looked up to find Garnet staring at her. " What is the matter? "

Garnet shook her head. " Oh... nothing... I was just thinking about somethings. That's all...."

" I see. I hope you and Anomen have a plesant time together," Beatrix said quietly

Garnet swallowed. She looked up at the star filled sky and noticed that the two moons were glowing two different colours - red and blue.

Garnet then looked back at Beatrix. " I'm going to be happy. Zidane doesn't need me anymore. He'd probably be more happier with whoever he found. That's why he hasn't come back... it's because he's found someone else. That's why he hasn't returned to me... he has... _her!_ If he loved me, he'd wouldn't have left me in the first place... "

Beatrix shrugged and looked at Garnet. " Garnet, I can tell when there's something bothering you. And now is that time. Is it because you're going to be marrying Anomen next week? "

Garnet looked at the ground. " No. I hate him. I _hate_ you Zidane!! " she shouted out. " I hate you for leaving me again! You _never_ loved me... never at a-all, " her voice slowly trailed off into a soft spoken whisper, tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

Beatrix sighed lightly. She rose from her chair and hugged Garnet lightly. " I'll be back. I have to go grab something from my chambers...."

Garnet nodded slowly. Beatrix smiled kindly and turned to leave. When she was gone, Garnet placed her her head in her hands and she quietly wept. There was a shuffle of footsteps and someone quietly emerged from the shadows. He looked down at Garnet and then cleared his throat uncomfortably. Garnet looked up with tear streaks on her cheeks.

The hooded figure reached up and gently removed his hood. He then placed it to rest on his shoulders. He shook his shoulder length hair out that was the color of darkened honey and then looked at Garnet with painstricken forest green eyes. His deep voice trembled as he spoke to her. " D-did you mean what you said? "

Garnet stared at him in shock. Her breath was caught in her throat and she couldn't breath. She slammed her fist against her chest and her breath came to her. " I... I..." she couldn't respond.

The man scowled deeply. " Answer me... dammnit, Dagger! "

Tears slowly began to form in his eyes. Garnet swallowed and she slowly stood up. " I... I don't know, " She then shouted. " You _left_ me! How could you Zidane? "

Zidane looked at her and he then closed his eyes. " I... I had to. I'm sorry Dagger... I really am... "

Garnet licked her lips. " Sorry won't cut it this time, Zidane. " she whispered bitterly.

" Then what will, Dagger? Tell me...." he pleaded as he opened his eyes to look at her. Pain was engraved into them.

" I... I'm _engaged!_ I'm sorry, Zidane, I can't. " she said softly. " I must go now.... goodbye... "

Garnet sniffed lightly as she made her way towards him. She walked past him, her shoulder brushing up against his. Zidane's hand quickly shot out and he grabbed her by the elbow, forcing her to turn and look up at him. He looked down at her and then closed his eyes. Tears slowly slid from his lashes down his cheeks. She looked up at him with curiousity.

Garnet began to squirm from the grip that he had on her elbow. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Zidane lowered his face to hers. She looked at his mouth and swallowed. Garnet then brought her gaze to his meet his. " I... I can't... Zidane.... " she whispered painfully.

Zidane frowned. " You can, Dagger. I know you can...." he murmured, then brought his face onto hers. His soft and demanding lips captured her tender and tremblings ones in his.

Zidane gently and slowly released the grip that he had on her elbow. Garnet quickly slipped her arms around his neck, pulling his against her body. He slipped his arms around her small waist. Then he gently parted her lips with his tongue and slipped into her warm sweet tasting mouth. Her soft tongue quickly found his and the need that she had for him grew, as they pressed their tongues together and played tag.

Garnet pulled away from his arms and mouth. She looked at him slightly shocked. " I... I can't believe it... " she whispered, half shocked.

Zidane frowned and ran his tongue over his swollen lips. " What? Can't believe what? "

Garnet swallowed and ran a hand along the slenderness of her neck. " T-that I just kissed you... I'm engaged and I'm kissing someone else.... w-what's going on? "

Her dark eyes darted around, looking at everything around her in nervousness. Garnet looked scared and confused and she hugged her arms to her chest protectively. Zidane looked at her and he took a cautious step towards her. " Dagger... please, look at me and tell me what you see...."

Garnet slowly looked up at him and her brows knitted together in concentration. " I... I see a... a.... someone who I... don't know anymore...." she whispered, swallowing the lump of tears that had beginning to block her airpipe.

Zidane swallowed and turned his head to the side as if he had been just slapped. When he looked back up at her, he saw her sway. A cry of surprise escaped her lips as she began to fall backwards.

" Dagger! " he cried as he lunged forward and caught her in his arms. He slid his other arm under her knees and scooped her into his arms. Garnet's head rolled to the side and came to a rest against his chest. Zidane leaned down and planted a soft and tender kiss onto her smooth forehead. A light sweat had broken out onto it and it coated his lips.

He suddenly growled under his breath as he made his way towards the door that led to the stairs. The door opened and Beatrix glided past him. " Hi, Zidane.... Garnet, " after realizing who she was talking to, she stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to face him. " Zidane? Wait..."

Zidane stopped and turned to look at her. " What is it, Beatrix? "

" What's going on? " Beatrix asked as she gestured to Garnet with a nod of her head.

Zidane glanced down at Garnet before looking back at Beatrix. " Oh... she fainted. We were talking and... she just fainted... " he assured her. 

Beatrix nodded. " I see. She's been like this for quite a while now... "

Zidane's left brow quirked upwards. " Oh... how so? "

Beatrix looked down at the ground and blushed. " Well, ever since you left. Your departure killed her inside... "

Zidane swallowed and cursed lightly under his breath. He turned his head to the side and muttered. " I had to go...."

Beatrix reached out and grasped his arm. She looked up at him with her good eye. The other one was covered by a black eye patch. " Why? You know what it would do to her. Yet you did it anyways... I don't understand..."

Zidane looked at her as he narrowed his eyes in an accusing glare. " Oh, of course you wouldn't understand... no one would! That's _why_ I left... "

Beatrix cringed visibly from his glare. " I'm sorry...." she murmured.

Zidane shook his head. " It's alright...." he muttered.

Beatrix bit her lip. " Uh, shall we get her to her room? "

Zidane nodded. " Yeah, let's do that...."

Beatrix nodded and she led the way to Garnet's room. When they arrived they found Steiner pacing in front of the door. His head bowed, and his hands clasped behind his back. He carried a look of extreme worry. When he heard their approaching footsteps, his head shot up and he looked at Beatrix. " What happened? I was worried.... where'd you go off to? "

Beatrix smiled lightly as she reached out and patted his arm. " It's alright... I'm fine... so is she... "

Steiner's eyes trailed over to lay upon Garnet who was being held in the muscular arms of Zidane. Steiner looked up at Zidane and he gasped. " It's you! Where the _hell_ have you been?! " he demanded.

Zidane grinned lightly. " Yeah... it's good to see you too, Rusty. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get her into her bed..."

Steiner frowned as he studied Zidane's face. " You're right... maybe she'll actually stay asleep this time. " he murmured a little too loud.

Zidane frowned as he lifted her up higher into his arms. Her head found the curve of his neck easily. Her warm breath gently caressed his flesh, sending shivers down his spine, and goosebumps to his skin. The swell of her breast pressed itself up against his chest, and he could feel her strong heartbeat through his robe and clothes.

He looked down at her sleeping face and he felt his heart ache slightly. Zidane sighed lightly and whispered. " Dagger... I'm so sorry that I left you. I had to take care of some difficult matters. I-I know you won't be able to forgive me, but please... please just find it in your heart to love and forgive me...."

Steiner lifted a dark brow. " Did you say something, Zidane? "

Zidane blinked and then shook his head hard. " No... could you open the door now, Steiner? "

Steiner nodded. He rushed forward and quietly opened the door. He stepped into the dead quiet room and moved to the side, allowing Zidane to pass by him. Zidane nodded a thanks and he moved towards the bed. He bent down and gently lowered Garnet down onto the soft mattress. He straightened up and sighed as he scratched his head lightly. he watched as her chest rose and fell with the soft breaths that slipped past her lips that were slightly parted.

He glanced over at Steiner. " Could you leave me alone with her? Just for a couple of minutes? "

Steiner's darks brows both quirked up in surprise. " I don't think that's wise, Zidane... "

Zidane frowned in slight annoyance. " Please, Steiner, I just want to...." his voice faded out as a lump of tears formed in his throat.

Steiner furrowed his brow. " Just want to what? "

" I just want to... watch her sleep in silence. Without having someone watching over _me._ " Zidane managed to finish.

Steiner nodded slowly. " I understand... alright, Zidane. If you do anything to her, I'll personally kill you myself, " he promised.

Zidane nodded and he watched as Steiner hesitated. Zidane flashed him a smile and Steiner finally slipped through the door, closing it behind him.

Zidane sighed out loud to the quiet room. He reached over the bed and threw the windows open, allowing the warm night air to flow freely into the room. The two moons shining against the dark star-filled sky, casted eerie shadows across the walls. He grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the bedside. He turned it around and straddled it. He then reached over and gently grasped Garnet's small hand in his own gloved one.

He softly rubbed his thumb in a circular motion against the top of her small hand. " If only you could hear what I have to say... y-you don't know what it w-was like...." his voice died as he tried to swallow the lump of tears.

Zidane closed his eyes and let out a growl of frustration. He jumped up from his chair and Garnet's hand slipped from his. He began to walk away from the bed, but was stopped as he felt Garnet's fingers twine with his. He slowly turned around to find himself peering down into a pair of pained dark eyes. 

Garnet swallowed as she tugged him down to where she could look straight into his eyes. She bit her lower lip as she felt his questioning eyes search her face.

' _What's all this about? I wonder..._ ' Zidane thought as he felt the gap between them closing rapidly.

Garnet could feel that she was moving towards him, and she could see that he was moving towards her. Was this right for her to do after that stunt he had pulled earlier? It didn't really matter at the moment. All that matter was that Zidane was there with her and that he wasn't going to leave her again.

When his mouth was almost a breath away, she lowered her eyes and glanced at his mouth then back up into his eyes. She flicked her tongue over her lips and whispered in a trembling voice. " If I don't know what it was like... t-then why don't you t-tell me? "

Zidane's breath suddenly got caught in his throat, his heart skipping more then a few beats as a burning need began to burn painfully deep within the empty pit of his stomach and deep within his loins as Garnet leaned in the rest of the way and crushed her small, swollen lips against his own, her needs and desires matching his in a wild need beyond his own imagination.....

_To Be Continued..._

____________

[Leia Avenrose][1] or [Leia Avenrose][2]

[C.O.U.R.A.G.E.][3] or [C.O.U.R.A.G.E.][4]

   [1]: mailto:leia_avenrose@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:leia_avenrose1@excite.com
   [3]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~avenroseleia/Layouts/opening.htm
   [4]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/C-O-U-R-A-G-E



	5. ~*~Chapter 4~*~Love and Uncertainty

_Disclaimer_: Unfortunately, I don't own _Final Fantasy IX©_... and I don't make any profits off of my stories... I mean why would I?

_Dedication_: To all who love and continue reading and to _Taemyr_ for her good choice of words in her review for my _Final Fantasy X_ story called _The Devils That Cry..._ . -^_^-

____________

_Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever_

____________

~~_Chapter 4_~~

~_Love and Uncertainty_~

Eiko frowned in confusion as she watched Beatrix and Steiner argue. From where she was hiding, she could only catch some words that were shouted with fury. ' _I wonder was they're arguing about? What happened last night that has Steiner mad, Beatrix relieved, and Dagger depressed..._ ' she brooded silently.

Beatrix glowered at Steiner. Her clenched hands shook at her sides. " What is your problem? You should be happy that he's back! At least for the sake of the Queen..."

Steiner growled under his breath as he glared back at Beatrix. " I _am_ happy for her! I'm just not sure that it's right for him to be back. Her Majesty is getting married in the next week, we have to be there for her. Zidane shouldn't have _never_ shown up! You've seen how she is now, she's lost... torn between two men! This isn't right for a Queen at her age..."

Beatrix sighed as she tried to consider Steiner's words. She looked at him and shook her head. " It's for her to decide who and what she wants! Not us. Obviously we're only here to give her our moral support in her decisions. "

Steiner frowned, but nodded slowly. He looked at Beatrix and smiled lightly. " I'm sorry... we shouldn't be arguing, not like this... " he murmured softly.

Beatrix smiled briefly and nodded. " You're right. I'm sorry..."

Steiner sighed through pursed lips as he took off his helmet. He then slowly pushed back the chainmail and raked a hand through his black hair. He looked around and scratched his chin. " Where is everybody? "

Beatrix shrugged and watched him as he replaced his helmet. " I don't know. I don't even think Garnet has come out of her room yet..."

Steiner lifted an eyebrow. " Really? That's odd. She's never a late sleeper...."

Beatrix nodded. " I know... that's what scares me, but we might as well let her sleep... she does need her rest. "

Steiner nodded. " You're right. Would you care to join me for some breakfast? " he asked lightly as he held his arm out.

Beatrix smiled kindly and accepted his arm. " I'd love to... shall we? "

Steiner nodded and walked down the with Beatrix at his arm. Eiko's frown deepened as she watched them leave. " That's strange. Dagger's not up yet? And... Zidane's _back?_ When? What's going on? I wonder if Vivi'll know something..." she mumbled under breath as she took off in search for someone who knew about what was going on around the castle...

____________

Zidane sighed loudly as he pushed off the balcony railing. He looked around and scratched his head. Garnet's hateful words from the other night echoed through his mind. The thing that confused him, was why was she acting this way? It just wasn't like her to act in such a hateful manner.

' _I knew I shouldn't have left, now look at what's gone and happened! She's marrying some other guy...._' he thought in disbelief.

There was a soft knock at the door and he looked over his sholder. " Come in...." he called out.

Vivi shyly stepped into the room and Zidane fully turned to look at him. Vivi waved and watched him from the door, his yellow glowing eyes blinking a couple of times before he decided to take another few steps towards him. " Z-zidane? Is it really you? "

Zidane gave him a brief smile before nodding. " Yeah Viv, it's really me...."

In the shadows of his hat, the little black mage smiled. " Why'd you run away from me? "

Zidane lifted an eyebrow and brushed some strands of dark honey gold hair away from his face. " I... didn't intentionally mean to. I should've stopped and stayed with you instead of running from you. I've been running ever since...." he murmured.

Vivi took another couple of steps towards him. He was now standing in the doorway of the balcony. " Ever since what?

" 

Zidane swallowed. " Ever since I returned...."

Vivi nodded and frowned. " I see... how have things been going with you? "

Zidane shrugged and gave a non-chalant flick of the wrist over his shoulder. " Not so well I fair... " he admitted. 

Vivi's brow furrowed. " Why? What happened? How's D-dagger? "

Zidane flinched. " She seems to be okay... though she isn't the same anymore..."

Vivi frowned in the shadows of his hat. " What do you mean? I-is she sick? "

Zidane shook his head hard and scratched the back of his neck. " No... not that I know of...." he replied lamely. 

" Oh..." was all Vivi said before he went quiet.

Zidane frowned lightly as he brought his fingers up to touch his slightly bruised lips. He suddenly remembered the kiss that Dagger had given him. ' _She probably placed all her pain and anguish in that kiss... just to show me how she really felt..._' he thought to himself, his heart aching.

" Z-zidane? "

" Mm-hmm? "

Vivi bit his lower lip. " I-I missed you. Why didn't you ever try to send us a message saying you were alright? "

Zidane smiled tenderly. " I missed you too, Viv. I'm sorry about not sending you a sign of my being alive, but... I just couldn't. "

Vivi frowned again and persisted. " Why not? "

Zidane shrugged. " I couldn't. That's all I can say... at the moment... "

Vivi sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. " Alright. Have you seen Dagger this morning? "

Zidane shook his head. " No... I haven't taken one step out of my room at all this morning. "

Vivi nodded. " I see. " he turned and headed for the door. " Zidane? I'll see you later... okay? "

Zidane nodded. " Sure, Viv... later... " he murmured.

Vivi quietly slipped from the room. Zidane sighed through pursed lips as he cracked his knuckles. He walked over to his bed and fell back onto it. He slid his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. " I wonder where she is... and what's she doing? I can't believe that she's going to marry her advisor. That's just ludicrous! Why couldn't she just go out and find herself a King? " he thought outloud to himself in bitterness and jealousy.

" Because her heart wouldn't let her let you go..." a soft voice replied from the door.

Zidane bolted up in the bed and looked at the door to find Beatrix leaning against it, with her arms crossed over her chest. " What are you saying? " he demanded.

Beatrix shrugged and pushed off the door. " You heard me, Zidane... her heart just can't let her let go of you...." she repeated.

Zidane watched in silence as she paced the floor in front of his bed. He scratched his head and wrinkled his nose. " So... you're saying... what? " he inquired.

Beatrix stopped and looked at him with her good eye. " I'm saying that she's in love with you. She always had been and always will be. Zidane, isn't that obvious to you? "

Zidane swallowed thickly and began to protest. " But that's impossible! She's in love with that damn advisor of hers, not a poor thief who attempted to kidnap her. What would she find in me that she'll like? " in a low voice he added. " She's better of with him then with me...."

Beatrix shook her head hard. " That's _not_ true Zidane! You and I both know that...." she told him firmly

Zidane remained silent. He looked down at his hands as he clenched and unclenched them. Beatrix watched him and sighed. " Zidane... what's the matter? Why won't you speak to me? "

Zidane sighed and looked up at her. She was surprised to find his eyes filled with pain. " Beatrix, I can't do this anymore. She's in love with Anomen, not with me. If she was in love with me, she would've married me... not him. "

Beatrix sighed and then snorted. " Will you stop it! You're starting to sound like Garnet herself! Get your head on straight boy.... _dammnit_, when will you learn? You've got to try and convince her that you love her and that you'll always go on loving her! " she chuckled and added. " And tell her that there is no one else in your life but her... "

Zidane cocked an eyebrow. " What are you saying? "

Beatrix scratched her forehead. " Well... she believed that you found someone else, and that's why you didn't show up till now..."

Zidane groaned and placed his head in his hands. " You can't be serious? "

Beatrix nodded and waved a hand through the air. " I am! You heard her say it didn't you? "

Zidane nodded. " Yea... I remember her saying something like that. I guess I might as well go and look for her, huh? "

Beatrix nodded once. " Yep! She's not in her room though...."

Zidane looked over at her and frowned as he nibbled on his lower lip in thought. " Where is she then? "

Beatrix shrugged. " I don't know. Try the roof... that's where she usually goes when she's upset or confused... "

Zidane nodded and slid off the bed. He walked over to the door. " Thanks, Beatrix! " he said over his sholder before he left.

Beatrix shrugged again and sat down on the bed. She sighed and said to the emtpy room. " I'm just here to help her out... it's my duty... "

____________

Garnet slowly climbed the stairs to the roof. She looked down at the ground as she walked. She frowned deeply when she bumped into someone standing in her way. She looked up. " Oh! I'm sorry, Anomen... I didn't see you standing there, " she apologized quickly.

Anomen shrugged lightly. " It's alright, my dear... no need to apologize. It's clear that there's something on your mind. Would you... care to tell me? "

Garnet swallowed. " Um... sure. If you won't mind coming to the roof with me...? "

A small smile broke out on his face. " I'd _love_ to, even though I just came from there... shall we? " he asked lightly as he held his arm out.

Garnet returned his smile and accepted his arm. Anomen led her up the stairs and onto the roof where the warm sun shone brightly.

Once upon the roof, Garnet inhaled deeply and giggled. " It's always a beautiful view from here. I love to come up here when I'm upset..." she admitted shyly, in a soft voice.

Anomen frowned as he looked down at her. " What's the matter? " silently he thought. ' _How am I going to do this?_ '

Garnet shrugged. " Nothing, " she lied. " I just felt like coming up here to relax for a while. "

Anomen nodded hesitantly. " Alright. If you're sure, my dear. So... uh, how are the arrangements coming? "

" Oh, just fine. Everything is running as we had planned, " she assured him.

Anomen nodded. Garnet slipped her arm from his and moved towards the railing. She leaned forward and rested her arms on it. She sighed lightly. " It's so beautiful..." she whispered in awe and amazement as she looked over her city and country.

Anomen grinned evilly then took a few steps towards her. ' _This is going to be easy and boy won't you just enjoy to go flying with the birds?_ '

He stepped up behind her. Garnet closed her eyes as she felt the breeze caress her face and tease her hair gently. A pair of rough hands suddenly pushed hard on her back. Her eyes flew open and she saw the sky fly up and go over her head as she went flying over the railing. A scream escaping her throat as she closed her eyes, waiting for the ground to welcome her....

____________

A loud scream echoed throughout the staircase and Zidane cursed loudly " Son of a - Dagger!! "

He ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time. As soon as he hit the top of the stairs, he threw open the door to the roof and rushed out into the open. He watched as someone dressed in a dark robe disappeared before his very eyes. He ran towards the railing and found Garnet hanging onto the bottom by her fingers.

Zidane heard a cry of surprise and pain escape her mouth as he saw her fingers slip. ' _No!_ ' he lunged forward and grasped her wrist tightly. Garnet's head shot up and her wide, frightened eyes looked up into his own. He shook his head and began to pull her up.

Garnet swallowed heavily around the lump of fear and tears combined that had formed in her throat. " Z-zidane? D-don't let me g-go...." she croaked.

A faint smile touched his lips. " I won't... I promised, " he replied lightly, assuring her.

Garnet nodded. He gave a grunt and she felt the hard, sturdy railing beneath her stomach and then Zidane's arms around her waist. She sighed in relief as she relaxed in his arms. Zidane tightened his arms around her trembling body as he felt her slowly relax against his chest. Garnet closed her eyes and listened to the steady thump-thump of his heartbeat. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. 

Zidane looked down at her, his chest slowly rising and falling as he smiled. " What happened? " he asked gently.

Garnet knitted her brows together as she tried to remember. " Well... I came up here to find some peace and quiet and I was leaning against the railing, watching the birds and my people down below when all of a sudden I felt something bump into me and before I knew what was happening... I was... falling.... "

Zidane nodded as he reached up to brush aside a strand of dark hair and then tuck it behind her ear. " That's not all. Who else was with you? "

Garnet's body went stiff and tense in his strong arms. " No one..." she lied quickly, looking away.

Zidane snorted in digust and pulled away from her. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. " You're lying, Dagger! Tell me the truth... _all_ of it. "

Garnet crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling naked without his strong body against her own. She looked down at the ground. " I said I wa-- " 

Zidane sliced an arm through the air, cutting her off quickly. " _Who_ was it, Dagger? " he demanded once again through clenched teeth.

Garnet glanced at him and then sighed in defeat. " It was... Anomen... " she confessed quietly.

Zidane scowled and then felt his anger flare. " Why that _little_ - "

Garnet shook her head. " I don't think he did it on purpose Zidane..." she answered quickly.

Zidane snorted and then rolled his eyes. " If he didn't, then why did he just leave you there hanging and waiting to fall to your death? " he pointed out

Garnet swallowed and turned her back to him, her eyes searching the railing. " I-I don't know..."

Zidane snorted in digust again and stared at the back of her head. " Of course, you don't know! You never do anymore...." he bit out harshly.

Garnet flinched and then turned to look at him. "How would you know, Zidane Tribal? You don't know me! " she retorted just as harshly.

Zidane took a deep breath and shot back. " I thought I did, but now.... I guess I don't anymore. Goodbye, Dagger.... "

He turned to leave, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Garnet sniffed lightly as hot, salty tears brimmed her eyes and she turned her back to him once again. She cleared her throat and the words slipped out of her mouth as she sang a verse from their song in a trembling voice. " In my dearest memory.... do you remember loving me? Was it fate that brought us so close and now leaves me behind? "

Garnet then turned to find Zidane staring at her. Emotions flickered in his deep green eyes and across his face, chasing each other. Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she gave him a weak and small smile. Zidane backed up slowly shaking his head, as if uncertain of something and perhaps someone. He then turned and ran from the roof, leaving the one he ever loved to weep alone....

_To Be Continued..._

____________

[Leia Avenrose][1] or [Leia Avenrose][2]

[C.O.U.R.A.G.E.][3] & [C.O.U.R.A.G.E.][4]

   [1]: mailto:leia_avenrose1@excite.com
   [2]: mailto:leia_avenrose@yahoo.com
   [3]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~avenroseleia/Layouts/opening.htm
   [4]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/C-O-U-R-A-G-E



	6. ~*~Chapter 5~*~Truth Vs. Trust

Disclaimer: *frowns*.....I'm not going to do anything for this one. Because you all know the drill.....so I ain't going to repeat it...  
Dedication: To all who read and review.....  
  
  
~*~Chapter 6~*~  
  
~*~A time for sorrow~*~  
  
" Come! Hurry...before Pierre arrives....", Zorn whispered fantically to his jester friend.  
  
" I coming! Just wait....", Thorn whispered back. Zorn looked over across the empty hallway at Thorn. He waved to him and   
Thorn scurried over, gripping the tiny vial in his hands.  
  
He looked at Zorn and grinned, " Made it! Now....how long til Pierre returns? "  
  
" In a few minutes...hurry! Pour it into the mix sitting on the table...", he instructed.  
  
Thorn nodded and walked into the kitchen. He looked around and then spotted the cup full of steaming black liquid. He jumped up onto a stool and looked down into the cup. He grimaced as the little clouds of steam floated up into the air and then into his nostrils.  
  
Zorn frowned, " What is it now? "  
  
Thorn shook his head, his little bells jingling noisily, " nothing...."  
  
" Alright then...what are you waiting for? "  
  
" Nothing...", he repeated.  
  
He slowly unscrewed the cap to the vial. He looked at it and grinned as he held it over the cup. Transparent liquid quickly flowed out and landed in the cup, causing some of the black liquid to splash over the sides. Zorn giggled and clapped his hands as he jumped up and down, " Good! Good....now Steiner will be no more. Hurry Thorn, I heard a noise. "  
  
Thorn nodded and finished pouring all of the contents in the vial into the cup. He smiled and then jumped off the stool. He looked at Zorn and nodded, " All gone! No more Steiner....and then no more Quuen! "  
  
Zorn giggled again and then he headed for the door. Thorn followed closely behind him. He frowned and scratched his head, " How will we get rid of all the other people? "  
  
Zorn stopped and turned to look at him. He shrugged, " Me don't know. I guess Anomen will think of a way...ya think? "  
Thorn nodded, " Yeah! You're right...let's go back to Anomen and tell him the good news. "  
  
" Yes, let's! ", Zorn cried in excitement.  
  
***  
  
Garnet slowly made her way back to the dinning room with Zidane in two. He reached out and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, " It'll be alright. They won't be mad, they'll be happy...happy that you're finally going to settle down. Alright? ", he whispered lightly as he brushed his lips across her ear.  
  
She closed her eyes and nodded, " I hope you're right Zidane. I hope you're right...."  
  
He grinned, " When have I ever been wrong, Dagger? "  
  
She giggled, " I could think of a couple of times..."  
  
Zidane lifted a light brow, " Really? Okay...let's hear them...."  
  
She swallowed, " well for one....when you first came back, you said that you'd never leave. But you did a week later...you were apparently wrong then. "  
  
Zidane sighed and stopped. He tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her into his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder as he gently stroked her hair. She pulled away and looked up at him, " What? "  
  
He gave her a small, brief smile as he reached out and gently caressed her arms, " Dagger...you know it was for a good cause. My brother needed help and I needed help. "  
  
She sighed lightly as she reached out and played with the baby-blue ribbon on his white ruffled collar, " I know...I know. It's just that...I was heartbroken for two years. You left me for that long. Did you even think about how I would feel? How much I would hurt? "  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead softly, " Dagger my love, I thoght about you everyday and everynight. When I woke up and when I went to bed. You were always on my mind. It was you and always you. No one else. Alright? "  
  
She smiled lightly and nodded, " Alright...I believe you..."  
  
He looked down into her eyes, " You didn't mean what you said, did you? "  
  
She shook her head and smiled again, " No! I could never hate you. I will always go on loving you, till the very day that I die. You should know that Zidane...."  
  
He smiled lightly and encircled his arms around her waist. He pulled her against his body and held her there. She pressed her hands flat against his chest as she looked up at him , " So...there's no one else? "  
  
" No....just you. Not even Eiko can have me! I'm all yours Dagger....", he whipsered as he lowered her face down to hers.  
  
She smiled and nodded. She looked into his eyes and then down to his mouth. She watched as he ran his tongue over his lips. She giggled and looked back up into his eyes. She slid her hands up his chest until they were linked around his neck.  
  
' I can't believe it! We're going to be married....', she thought in content as her mouth found his. She smiled against his mouth. He slowly parted his lips and slid his tongue out. He gently caressed her lips, coaxing her to open up to him. She tightened her arms around his neck and parted her lips slightly, allowing him to enter.  
  
She pressed her tongue to his and they played tag. Zidane smiled secretly as his hands slid down her back to rest on the rise of her buttocks. He slowly slid his hands down to cup her butt cheeks and she groaned lightly. He pulled his mouth from hers and slowly planted kisses along her jawline. He slowly kissed his way down to the curve of her neck where he began to nip gently.  
  
" Z-zidane...we can't get too carried away. N-not in the middle of the hallway...", she whispered.  
  
" MMMmm...come on, no one would care...", he protested.  
  
She shook her head and gently pulled away. He looked at her and shook his head smiled, " You owe me Dagger...."  
  
She giggled and straightened her gown, " I know. You don't think I was enjoying that either? "  
  
He grinned now, " I believe you were...but there's more where that came from too, you know? "  
  
" I know. I think I'll go and announce it now. You wait out here, alright? "  
  
He nodded, " That would be best. Alright....go for it. I think they're all in there eating breakfast....."  
  
" Right. I'll call you, just listen carefully. " , she said over her shoulder as she turned and slowly walked into the dinning room.   
  
Everyine looked up at her from their plates, smiling, " Majesty! ", Steiner cried out. " Where have you been? You're late! "  
  
' I was doing something much better then this...', she thought as she ran her tongue over her lips. " I'm sorry. I got a little...uh, distracted on the way here. But, I have a very important announcement to make. I'm engaged...."  
  
Beatrix lifted an eyebrow and remained silent. Steiner frowned, " Yes...we know. To Anomen...."  
  
She shook her head, " No! I broke that marriage off. I'm engaged to.... - "  
  
" Me! Zidane Tribal! ", Zidane shouted as he calmly walked into the dinning room and stood beside Garnet.   
  
Eiko and Beatrix both jumped up from their chairs and yelled out in unison, " I knew it!! "  
  
Garnet giggled and nodded. Vivi smiled, " Congratulations, Zidane....Garnet. That's very wonderful news to hear. "  
  
Steiner pressed his lips together in an impatient frown, " Yes...congratulation indeed. Can I speak with you Majesty? "   
  
She lifted an eyebrow, but nodded. She followed Steiner to a far corner of the room. When she stood in front of him, she clasped her hands together in front of her gown. She looked up at him, frowning slightly, " What's wrong? "  
  
Steiner scratched his chin, " Are you sure this is wise? Marrying him instead of Anomen? I mean, Zidane just doesn't seem right to play the part as the King of Alexandria...."  
  
" Steiner! Does it matter to you if I get married to him? ", she demanded.  
  
He bit his lip and nodded, " Yes Majesty....it does. "  
  
Garnet crossed her arms over her chest, " And why is that Steiner? Do you defy my choice in finding a suitable King to rule by my side? "  
  
Steiner swallowed, " I...I'm sorry Majesty. It's just that....people might not approve. "  
  
" I don't care what other people think! ", she snapped as she uncrossed her arms. " All I care about is him, and only him. If people don't like him, then fine! But they should be grateful. He's the one who helped save Alexandria with us...he saved their lives as well. ", she pointed out.  
  
Steiner sighed in defeat. He lowered his head, " I'm sorry Majesty. "  
  
Garnet smiled, " It's alright Steiner. I forgive you, and besides you were just a little concerned. "   
  
He nodded and smiled lightly, " I'm sure Zidane will make a wonderful King for Alexandria...."  
  
" Thank you Steiner "  
  
He bowed and brushed past her to go sit back down at the table. Garnet turned and she watched him as he talked with   
Beatrix. Zidane smiled lightly as he walked up to her, " So..Dagger my love? How's it going with Rusty? ", he asked lightly as he gently took her hand in his.   
  
She looked up at him and sighed, " He was a little anrgy at first, but he seemed to calm down in the end and agree to it. "  
  
He grinned, " That's wonderful to hear. "  
  
She nodded and remained silent. Zidane sighed and gently enfolded her in the safety of his arms. She slid her arms around his waist and closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest. Zidane gently bent down and kissed the top of her head before her rested his cheek on her head.  
  
" Zidane? "  
  
" Mm-hmm? "  
  
" How much do you....love me? "  
  
She heard a deep rumbling and figured that he was chuckling at her, " Well...you mean more then life itself to me and I'd gladly give up everything in my life just to be with you..."  
  
She smiled and gently kissed his chest, " Um...you know everyone's watching? ", she giggled.  
  
Zidane looked over his shoulder and laughed, " You're right. They are watching us...."  
  
He flicked his tail back and forth and then brought it around to the front so he could wrap it around her and him, pulling them closer together. She gasped lightly in surprise and the giggled as she realized what he just did, " You scared me. Geez...ooh. ", she reached down and gently stroked the short fur on the tail. " Soft...and beautiful...."  
  
" I'm a freak. ", he stated grimly.  
  
Garnet's head shot up and she looked into his eyes, " No! You're not a freak Zidane. Not at all. "  
  
He shrugged as he tightened his tail around them, " Then what am I Dagger? "  
  
" Not a freak! You're my....lover. And my...soulmate. In my eyes you're a very special man to me. Don't you ever call yourself a freak. Got it? "  
  
A faint smile touched his lips and he nodded, " Alright. I won't...but you're sure that we're soulmates? "  
  
She nodded, " Yes, definantly. "  
  
" Good. Now...how about we go and eat some breakfast? ", he suggested.  
  
She nodded, " Yeah, they're still watching us..."  
  
He shrugged, " God gave men eyes to see. Let them use them for what they're good for..."  
  
She giggled and Zidane unwrapped his tail from their bodies. He reached up and grabbed her shoulders. He quickly spun her around. She let out a squeal as he bent over and placed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Everyone watched in amusement as their Queen and King to be fooled around.  
  
Beatrix chuckled, " Always the joker, huh? "  
  
Steiner frowned, " Yes. You're right. I swear, he's going to drop her on her head one of these days..."  
  
Eiko giggled, " Oh Steiner. They're still so young. Let them have their fun while they still can...."  
  
Beatrix and Vivi both laughed out loud, " She's right steiner. It's not like we can do that anymore. ", Beatrix reminded him.  
  
steiner snorted and then frowned, " Who cares if they can do that and we can't. We still try can't we....Beatrix. ", he added in a low, husky voice.  
  
Eiko and Vivi looked at each other and then bursted into peals of giggles and laughter. Beatrix looked at them and laughed,   
" What are you two children laughing about? "  
  
Eiko shrugged, " Dunno....come on. Vivi, let's go play in the gardens...."  
  
Vivi nodded. He jumped down from his chair and headed to the door with Eiko following closely behind. Something fell to the ground and shattered. Beatrix spun around to face Steiner. His face was a deathly white and his lips a light violet. His whole body shook as he slipped from his chair and fell to the ground. Beatrix jumped up from her chair and rushed to his side. His eyes rolled back into his head. She fell to her knees by his side and reached over.   
  
She gently slapped his face, " Steiner! Steiner! Answer me....Steiner! "  
  
Zidane and Garnet rushed over, " What happened? ", Zidane cried.  
  
Beatrix shrugged, her eyes wide with fright and worry as they darted over his body nervously, looking for what was wrong.   
  
Zidane reached over and felt for a pulse. He found a weak one, " Beatrix, go get a doctor. Any doctor you can find in Alexandria..."  
  
She nodded, " Right! I'll be right back..."  
  
She got up and ran to the doors. They flew open and Dr. Tot rushed in followed by Eiko and Vivi, " What's wrong? I heard someone say they needed a doctor..."  
  
Beatrix let out a breath of relief as she turned and rushed back to Steiner's side. Dr. Tot looked back at Vivi and Vivi nodded. He grabbed Eiko by the waist and carried her out of the room, closing the doors behind them. Dr. Tot rushed over.   
  
He looked at Garnet's worried expression, " Don't worry Garnet. He should be fine. Let's just figure out what's wrong with him...."  
  
She nodded, " Oh...please hurry. "  
  
Zidane looked down at Steiner's pale face and he swallowed, " What's wrong with him? He looks....de - "  
  
" No! D-don't you even think that. I don't want him to be d-dead.....", Beatrix exclaimed in a trembling voice.  
  
Garnet stepped over his body and went to comfort her friend. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and Beatrix turned around to face her. Her lower lip trembled and a tear slid down her cheek from her good eye, " T-this can't be happening. Say it isn't happening. Please...just make it a bad n-nightmare Garnet...", she pleaded.  
  
Garnet swallowed the lump of tears as she felt her own lower lip tremble, " I-I-I'm sorry Beatrix...I can't do anything...I'm sorry. "  
  
Zidane watched the two ladies as they both began to cry on each other's shoulders. He bit his lip and directed his full attention to Dr. Tot, " Could he have had a....stroke? "  
  
Dr. Tot shrugged, " I don't know....it's too early to tell. What do you think he had? ", he asked as he began to prode at   
Steiner's throat, checking for any object that could've caused him to choke.  
  
Zidane frowned. He bit his lower lip and then snapped his fingers, " I got it!! ", he cried as he jumped off the ground and ran towards the door.  
  
Dr. Tot looked at Zidane, " What? What are you doing? Where are you going? "  
  
He stopped and turned to find Garnet's teary eyes on him. He swallowed, " I'm going to get something from my room that just might save his life..."  
  
Dr. Tot nodded, " Alright....but hurry back. He might not have long left to live....."  
  
Zidane nodded and then quickly left the room.   
  
***  
  
There was a knock at the door and Anomen growled under his breath, " WHAT?! "  
  
The door opened and Zorn walked in grinning, closely followed by Thorn. Zorn walked over to Anomen and cleared his throat as he clasped his hands behind his back, " We have good news Anomen. Steiner has been given the drink with the potion. "  
  
Anomen turned fully. He looked down at Zorn and smiled, " Well done Thorn...Zorn. You both deserve a reward of some sort. Go to your room and wait there for me to give it to you. Alright? "  
  
They both nodded and left the room happily. Anomen grinned as he turned back to his desk. He looked down at the vial in his hands, " Perfect....now it's time for Beatrix to go down. I'll just give this potion to Zorn and Thorn. They can figure out the rest after when they get it. Now I've got to....figure out what I'm going to do about Garnet breaking the damn marriage off..."  
  
He turned and slowly walked over to his bed. He sat down on the edge and placed his head in his hands. He frowned lightly as he scratched his head, " Hmm....strange. I think I'm going to have to do something about Zidane Tribal and fast....he might prove to become a threat for me and my plans...."  
  
***  
  
Zidane bursted into his room. His green eyes scanned his floor for his bag. He spotted it and ran over to it. He tore open the top and reached inside, digging for a plant and a cure potion. His hand brushed up against something soft and cold and he grasped it.  
  
He quickly brought it out and examined it, " This should be it....and if it ain't, then old Rusty is doomed! ", he whispered to himself as he quickly stood up and ran from the room.  
  
He ran down the hall and practically flew into the dinning room. Beatrix looked up at him, " What did you find? ", she asked lightly.  
  
He held the leaf up and frowned, " This! This should save him...hopefully it works it magic in time. "  
  
She nodded and watched him as he fell to his knees by Steiner's side. He reached over and gently slapped Steiner's cheek,   
  
" Come on Steiner....you gotta listen to me. Come on, wake up. "  
  
Steiner's eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Zidane. He opened his mouth to speak, but blood only oozed from the corner of his mouth to drip from his chin onto the ground. Zidane shook his head, " Shh...don't try to speak...I'm going to need your help Steiner. I need you to be able to chew this...alright? "  
  
Steiner's eyes rolled back into his head and his eyelids closed. He only nodded. Zidane sucked in a sharp breath as he quickly tore the leaf in two, and then into four. He crumpled one part and then placed it on Steiner's bottom lip. Steiner's mouth slowly opened and more blood dribbled down his chin. His tongue slowly slid out and licked the leaf.  
Beatrix and Garnet watched in confusion and interest at what was happening. Steiner's body suddenly jerked to the right and he went still.   
  
Beatrix gasped, " No! D-don't go...not yet!! "  
  
Garnet placed an arm around her shoulders, " Shh...just let him try. He'll get him back. Don't worry...", she assured her gently and calmly.  
  
Zidane bit his lip as he reached over and gently opened his mouth. He slid the leaf into his mouth and then gently slapped   
  
Steiner's cheek once again. Steiner groaned and opened his eyes. Zidane looked down into his eyes and nodded, " Chew! ", he commanded. " Just chew it. And then swallow it. "  
  
Steiner nodded and did as he was told. The paleness from his face left as it was replaced with his normal skin colour. Beatrix gasped lightly. Garnet smiled lightly as she gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. Zidane looked down at steiner's face and then he looked up at Dr. Tot, " Alright...I'm going to give him the second piece. Alright? "  
Dr. Tot nodded, " Alright Zidane...but it's obvious that you're in charge from here...."  
  
Zidane nodded as he reached down and gently opened Steiner's mouth again. He slid the second piece into his mouth and Steiner looked up at him. Zidane nodded, " It's alright Rusty....just chew and then rest. "  
  
Steiner nodded and began to chew. The blood dribbling down his chin from his mouth suddenly disappeared and his eyes closed as his breathing came out as even steady whispers. Beatrix looked at Zidane and smiled as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks, " T-thank you Zidane!! Thank you sooo much. "  
  
He shrugged, " It's the least I could do. All he needs to do is rest and take it easy for about....a week or so. Alright? "  
  
She nodded, " Right. How will we get him into his room? "  
  
" Get someone in here to help you. Alright? "  
  
She nodded and slowly got up. She left the room, hugging her arms to her chest. Garnet looked over at Zidane and smiled, " Well done....doctor Tribal! ", she joked lightly.  
  
He smiled lightly and sighed, " Geez....I was sure we'd lose him...thank god we didn't, huh? "  
  
She nodded, " Yeah..."  
  
Dr. Tot looked at Garnet and then at Zidane, " I guess I'll be taking my leave now. If you guys want to see me, I'll be in my chambers..."  
  
They both nodded as they watched him leave quietly. Garnet looked down at Steiner and smiled lightly. Zidane stood up and stepped over his body to go and hug her tightly. Garnet pressed her face into his chest and unexpectantly bursted into tears. Zidane gently stroked her hair, " Shh....it'll be alright. He's going to be fine Dagger...he just needs some rest. "  
  
She shook her head, " It's not just that. It's just that if that had been you I'd never be able to live with myself...I honestly understood how Beatrix was feeling when she was crying..."  
  
He nodded. He gently and tenderly continued to stroke her hair, enjoying the silky feeling under his hands. Together they stood, holding each other, praying that nothing like this would ever happen to either one of them. But they just might be wrong on their assumption......  
  
(A/N**THERE!!! I'm soooo happy that some of you just are in LOVE with this fic...I'm so happy. Well now I'm off to go and start Chp 7 for you peeps who are so dying to just figure out what Anomen has in store for Zidane and Dagger....)  



	7. ~*~Chapter 6~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from or of Final Fantasy IX. SquareSoft....the master's of RPG's themselves are the ones who own it all...  
Dedication: To the SquareSoft for their brains and their kick a$$ RPG's and to all who leave a REVIEW!!!! (Hint hint......)Thanx a bunch!!  
  
  
~*~Chapter 7~*~  
  
~*~Seduction and Deceit~*~  
  
Garnet stepped out onto the balcony as the sun rose slowly to the West of the castle. She smiled lightly as she wrapped the light blanket around her bare shoulders for some warmth and comfort. She sighed lightly as she closed her eyes and felt the cool morning's breeze caress her skin.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked out at what looked like a familiar looking airship. She frowned and cocked her head to the side, " What's going on? Is that the Hilde Garde? ", she whispered lightly.  
  
A knock at her door caused her to jump. She quickly spun around and looked at the door, " C-come in...".  
  
The door opened and Beatrix slipped into the room. She looked at Garnet and shook her head, as silent tears slid down her cheeks. She held her hands clasped together behind her back as she walked up to her, stopping about a few feet away. She sniffed lightly, " G-g-garnet...."  
  
' what's going on here? '. Garnet knitted her brows together, " What's wrong? "  
  
Beatrix swallowed thickly and she stumbled forward. Garnet reached out and helped her friend to stand up. Garnet looked at Beatrix, " Please....tell me what's wrong. Don't leave me hanging like this....", she pleaded.  
  
Beatrix smiled weakly as she completely sagged against Garnet for support. Garnet grunted slightly and she lowered Beatrix to the ground. Beatrix looked up at Garnet and she blinked hard, squinting up at her friend's face, she frowned, " I...I can't see....where d-did you go? ", she whispered as her voice suddenly became raspy.  
  
Garnet knitted her brows in concern as she reached out and placed a gentle hand on her forehead. She wretched her hand away and stared at her friend, " Y-you're burning up with a f-fever. What else hurts? "  
  
Beatrix swallowed thickly once again and then began to cough uncontrollably. Garnet reached over and helped her sit up, while she patted her on the back. Beatrix looked up at Garnet and smiled weakly again. She reached out and tightly grasped her small delicate hand in her own, " G-g-garnet....don't let me go! P-please...."  
  
Her voice suddenly died down as blood sparkled out of the corner of her mouth and trickled down her chin. Garnet gasped and Beatrix's grasp on her hand slowly loosened out as her eyes rolled back into her head and then she fell back down onto the ground. Garnet tore her hand from hers and bent down to feel for a pulse. She found none at all.   
  
She swallowed and shook her head, " N-no! T-this can't be happening to me...."  
  
She reached down and placed two hands over Beatrix's heart. She began to push down with the same beat of her own heart. She sniffed lightly as she watched her friend's face pale quickly, her lips went blue and then her eyelids went a light violet.   
  
' No! Y-you can't Beatr-ix!! P-please.... '. Warm, wet tears slowly slid down her cheeks as she began to pound on her chest, " You can't leave me! I n-need you to help me o-out....p-p-please....", she sobbed.She choked back a sob and sniffed. A white piece of crumpled paper caught her attention and she reached down to pick it up from the ground. She slowly uncrumpled it with trembling fingers and read what was written on the inside,   
  
' Dearest Dagger.....  
I'm sorry that I have to leave you once again, but  
I have to go help Kuja again. He's in desperate need   
of my help and he asked me to help him out.  
I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and  
to love me while I'm away. I don't know how long I'll  
be away, but please.....be well.  
Till I return to you my love. '  
Love always,   
your Zidane Tribal.  
  
She felt her heart slowly stop as they piece of paper fell from her fingers to flutter to the awaiting ground below. She jumped up off the ground and ran to the door. She threw it open and rushed out into the hallway, bumping into someone dressed up in a dark brown robe. She fell back, but was caught just before she hit the ground as a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her up.  
  
She brushed some stray strands of dark hair that suddenly fell in front of her eyes. She peered up at the person who just saved her from a hard landing. A pair of dark green eyes stared back her, twinkling slightly.   
  
' What's going on? I- I thought he was leaving again....'. She gasped lightly, " Zidane!! What are you doing here? ", she asked slightly confused as tears slowly slid down her cheeks.  
  
He grinned at her and pulled her to his body, " What are you talking about? This is where I belong...with you. ", he replied lightly as he gently kissed her neck.  
  
She smiled lightly as she slid her arms around his neck and held onto him. She buried her face into his shoulder and another batch of fresh tears slid down her cheeks. Zidane frowned lightly, " Hey, what's wrong? ", he asked tenderly as he stroked her hair softly.  
  
She shook her head and whispered, " J-just hold me....and tell me that it's all a nightmare, and that none of this is real...."  
  
He nodded and replied softly, " It's not real Dagger....you're going to wake up. Alright? You're going to be relaxed and as good as new. Alright? "  
  
Garnet nodded as she inhaled his light musky scent and smiled inwardly, " I-I believe you Zidane...."  
  
He smiled slyly and gently caressed the side of her face, " Good! You should...you know I would never lie to you..."  
  
***  
  
Zidane groaned lightly as he opened his eyes. He waited till they adjusted to the darkness before he coughed lightly. He blinked hard and then tried to move his arm so he could scratch his face. The rattling of chains against stone brought him to his senses as he tried again to move his arm. He sighed lightly and then frowned, " What the hell? What is this? Some kind of sick trick? "  
  
Soft petal-like fingers slowly slid across his bottom lip down to lay on his chest. He swallowed, " D-dagger? Come on now....the joke's over. You got me back, alright? I know you're still mad at me for leaving....but come on..."  
  
There was a light chuckling, followed by a quiet silky voice, " What are you talking about? Come on, you know I wouldn't do that to you....Zidane! "  
  
Zidane frowned as his eyes searched the dark, " Who's there? Show yourself...."  
  
A woman about his height with light brown hair and dark eyes stepped up in front of him smiling lightly, " So....we meet again Zidane Tribal....how have you been doing? ", she asked sweetly.  
  
He lifted an eyebrow, " We've met before? Where, when? ", he demanded.  
  
" Back when Kuja was around, giving the orders...."  
  
Zidane snorted, " He never meant to do all that crap. It was Garland who made him who he was...."  
  
Lani lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her big chest. She leaned forward and peered into his eyes, " Is that so? So then are you saying that Garland also made you, and that you aren't as bad as your brother? "  
  
He swallowed. She was so close, he could feel her breath on his mouth. He turned his head to the side, " Yes...I will admit painfully that Garland created me too....but I didn't turn out like my brother did..."  
  
" Why not? "  
  
He shrugged, " I don't really know..."  
  
She frowned lightly as she leaned in closer and gently kissed his cheek. He winced as if he'd been just slapped by her. Her lips kissed their way to his ear where she tenderly caressed his earlobe with her tongue and teeth. He tried to pull away, but he couldn't - the chains had him pinned to the wall and floor.  
  
Lani giggled as she pulled back and looked into his pain-filled eyes. She cocked her head to the side, " Aww....come one sugar, what's wrong? You don't have to be with...her anymore. Think of what me and you can do....", she whispered lightly.  
  
He shook his head and sucked in a sharp breath as a cramp began to build up in his right shoulder, " I don't want to ever have to forget about her...EVER! She's my life. She's why I'm living at the moment. It's her that keeps me going on through life. I can't give up loving her at all. And besides, I wouldn't love you over her anyday...you're just not...worth it...."  
  
Lani snorted and uncrossed her arms, " I would slap you for that...smartass comment, but I ain't going to do that Zidane...."  
  
" And why is that....."  
  
She smiled slyly, " Because, that wouldn't be too ladylike of me to do, now would it? I think I'll do something else...how about it? "  
  
Zidane looked into her dark eyes and lifted a light brow at her, " And what would that be? "  
  
She stepped forward, slid her arms around his neck and gazed up into his eyes. She smiled at him weakly and then planted a soft kiss on his lips. Zidane turned his head to the side completely disgusted, but Lani reached up behind his head and tangled her fingers in his hair that was crusted in blood, forcing him to keep his lips on hers.   
  
She gently stroked his lips with her tongue and he cringed slightly, ' I'm sorry Dagger. I swear I'm going to make this up to you babe....', he thought as he returned the kiss.  
  
Lani smiled secretly, ' That's it Zidane Tribal....give into me....', she thought as she deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into his warm, moist mouth.  
  
Zidane suddenly pulled away and turned his head to the side. Lani looked at him, " What's wrong? "  
  
He shook his head, " This isn't right. I'm engaged to Dagger and you'r throwing yourself all over me. "  
  
She lifted an eyebrow as she pulled away from him and hugged her arms to her chest, " Excuse me? I didn't throw myself all over you Zidane...I'm sorry but I don't go for....freaks. I go for the normal people, ya hear? I'm only on a mission and I entend to accomplish it too! "  
  
Zidane snorted, " You can try but you won't get very far, believe me...."  
  
She threw her head back and laughed, " What are you going to do about it monkey-boy? You're chained to the wall and the floor. You can only move your head...if you're lucky, ya hear? "  
  
" Trust me. Like I said before...you won't get far. ", he promised her.  
  
She nodded and grinned, " Try to stop me Zidane....."  
  
Before he could open his mouth to reply, her hand shot out and connected harshly with the side of his face, followed by her lips pressed to his and her hands roaming over his body. He could feel her breasts press up against his chest as she pressed herself to his body. She groaned lightly and slowly pulled away, only to move her hungry mouth to his neck.  
  
He swallowed thickly and began to curse silently, ' Dammnit! I'm so dumb. I knew I should've stayed inside last night. That frigin' pounding in the back of my head is killing me. What the hell....she's trying to seduce me! ', he cried out in his mind. ' This is ridiculous. I wonder what happened to Dagger last night......'  
  
Lani smiled lightly as she reached down and softly kissed his chest. Zidane leaned his head back against the stone wall and he closed his eyes. Tears slowly formed underneath his eyelids and then fell down his cheeks, ' Dagger! Oh....why am I so weak? Why am I a freak? '  
  
Lani suddenly pulled away from him. He opened his eyes and looked at her through a vision of tears,"W-what's wrong now? Can't complete your mission like you wanted to? ", he asked in a trembling voice.  
  
She looked at him with wide eyes. Fear quickly slid into them as she shook her head, turned, and ran into the shadows, holding her head. He was alone once again. He looked around and a heavy sigh escaped through his lips, " Oh Dagger! ", he groaned. " Where am I? I want to be with you so bad that it's killing me inside....do you even notice that I'm gone? "  
  
He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. The sound of a door slamming to his right caused him to jump and open his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling and bit his lip, " I hope I die in this place...I feel bad enough as it is for kissing that bitch! ", he whispered to no one in particular as he spat on the ground.  
  
***  
  
Steiner smiled as Beatrix walked into the room carrying a letter in her hand. She sat down on the cushioned chair beside the bed and looked down at Steiner. She reached out and gently caressed the side of his face. His short black hair was ruffled and messed up from the night's sleep.  
  
She smiled and then sighed, " How have you been feeling? "  
  
He shrugged, " I've been better, you know? "  
  
She nodded, " That's good to hear. It really is. Have you seen Garnet? "  
  
He shook his head, and then nodded, " Uh, yeah...this morning actually. She was in here...and she looked like she had just lost someone dear to her...", he explained.  
  
She frowned lightly, " What do you mean? Did she say who? "  
  
" No...that was the funny thing about it. I asked and asked, but all she did was shrug at me. ", he replied lightly. " Then just before she left, she got up off that very chair that you're sitting in and she gave me a gentle hug and a soft kiss on the cheek. She whispered something in my ear before she left too..."  
  
" What was it? "  
  
" ' I'm so very sorry for your loss Steiner. She was a very dear and close friend to me...' ", he repeated her words softly.  
  
Beatrix lifted a dark brow, " Well! This is very strange...very srange indeed. Who was she talking about? "  
  
Steiner shrugged, " That's the thing! I don't know....she wouldn't say. She just stayed with me and remained silent the entire time...like something was on her mind. "  
  
She nodded, " Weird. Do you know where she is now? "  
  
" I don't know. Probably with Zidane..."  
  
She shook her head, " Nope. That's impossible now...."  
  
He looked at her questionly, " What do you mean? Where'd he go off to this time? "  
  
She looked down at the folded paper in her hand and she held it out to him. He reached out and gently snatched it from her hand. He unfolded it and read it. He knitted his brows together in concentration as he read the words over and over again, trying to figure out what was written on the paper.   
  
He looked up at Beatrix from it and growled under his breath, " I'm going to kill him! I swear...I will. "  
  
Beatrix nodded, " You're not the only one Steiner...."  
  
He sighed lightly as he raked a hand through his hair. He pushed back the covers and stood up from the bed. He walked over to his closet and dragged out a big, thick, wooly robe. He slipped into it and tied the sash around his waist. He walked over to the door and opened it.   
  
Beatrix jumped up from her chair and ran after him, " Steiner! Get back in bed, you're going to get even worse then you already are!! "  
  
He shook his head and continued to walk down the hall. He turned the corner and found himself staring at Garnet's door. He cleared his throat and extended an arm. Beatrix turned the corner and shook her head, " Don't do it Steiner! Come on....just let her alone for awhile this time. "  
  
He ignored her. Instead of knocking he reached down and turned the gold doorknob. The door flew open and he marched into the room with Beatrix pulling on his arm, " Come on Steiner! Let her have her priv - "  
  
" B-b-beatrix? ", a scared voice called out.  
  
Beatrix looked over Steiner's shoulder and found Garnet sitting on the ground, wrapped in a blanket. She nodded and smiled lightly, " Hello Garnet. I do apologize for Steiner's foolish and stupid behavior....he's just a little over tired...that's all. "  
  
Garnet jumped off the ground, tears streamed down her cheeks from red and puffy eyes as she brushed past Steiner and threw herself into Beatrix's arms. Beatrix stumbled back from the impact and she landed on her butt with Garnet laying on top of her, her arms around her neck and her shoulder buried into her neck. Beatrix frowned slightly confused.   
  
She wrapped her arms around Garnet, " Hey, what's wrong. Why are you crying over me? ", she asked softly as she gently stroked Garnet's long, dark silky hair.  
  
Garnet sniffed, " I thought you were dead. How'd you manage to c-come back? "  
  
Beatrix's eyes widened and she turned her head to look up at Steiner's shocked expression. She swallowed, " I-I-I don't understand what you're talking about..."  
  
Steiner crouched down and frowned as he looked at Beatrix, " Your Majesty....what's going on? Where's Zidane...I heard that he - "  
  
" I'm right here Steiner. ", a deep voice called from the doorway. " Why would you go and tell her that I've left again? So you can hurt her again? "  
  
Steiner jumped slightly and then stood up. He spun around and glared at Zidane, " I thought you already left? ", he yelled.  
  
Zidane lifted an eyebrow, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and looked at him, " What are you talking about? I think that the medicine that you were given was drugged Rusty....I'm still here aren't I? ", he replied too calmly.  
  
Steiner narrowed his eyes, " Obviously you're right. But would you mind explaining the letter that you wrote to Beatrix, saying that you had gone to go and help your brother...."  
  
He shrugged, " I don't know what you're talking about. ", he looked at Beatrix and smiled lightly. " How have you been? I think you might want to take him back to his room..."  
  
She nodded, " I've been better....this is confusing. It really is. We get a letter saying that you were long gone, and here you are...standing in front of us. And what's worst is that Garnet is telling me that I was dead and now I'm back from the...dead? "  
  
Garnet pulled away from Beatrix and looked up at her, " But you were! ", she insisted. " I held you in my arms as you died. You first said that you couldn't see and then you said something about not wanting me to let you go. You died in this very room Beatrix! How did you come back? W-w-we just bought your body down to the church now. "  
  
Beatrix slowly stood up and backed away from her. She bumped into Steiner and cried out in surprise, " Ah! I don't believe anything that you're saying. I've been downstairs the entire time. I found the letter that Zidane wrote to us and then I came back up here to show Steiner. I did just that and he got all up-tight about it and came down here to see how you were doing. ", she explained.  
  
Steiner shook his head and looked at Zidane, " I can't believe you decided to write us some phony letter to make us believe - once again - that you decided to pack up and just leave. "  
  
Zidane snorted as he shook his head. He walked over to Garnet and bent down, picking her up in his arms, he carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down. He turned and looked over at Steiner, " I don't know where  
this is getting to Rusty, but you'd better go and laid down before I make you lay down! "  
  
Steiner narrowed his eyes and took a step towards him, " Is that a threat Zidane Tribal? Coming from a petty thief? Hah! ", he threw his head back and laughed.  
  
Zidane growled under his breath and stepped away from the bed. He walked up to Steiner and looked him straight in the eye, " Is that a challenge Steiner? Huh? Coming from a cowardly Knight..."  
  
Steiner sneered, " I'd watch my mouth if I were you Zidane...I could have you kicked out. " he threatened.  
  
" Try it! I'd love to see that actually happen...."  
  
Steiner nodded, " Fine then...."  
  
" Hey!! ", Beatrix yelled out from behind Steiner. " I don't want to see anything like this ever happening again. Got it? Or I'll personally see to it that you both get kicked out Alexandria entirely. "  
  
She walked up to the both of them and stepped in front of Steiner. She glared at Zidane, " I don't know who you think you are Zidane, but that was one sick joke that you played on us this morning..."  
  
She grabbed Steiner's arm and dragged him to the door. Zidane watched them leave and when they were almost out the door he retorted, " Yeah? And that was oner sick joke you played on Dagger this morning! Dying on her in her very own arms too....I hope you have a good explanation for that..."  
  
She snorted in disgust and yelled out as she turned the corner, " I don't understand what's going on Zidane, but you better have some good reason why you decided to show your face here in Alexandria and play sick jokes on people...."  



	8. ~*~Chapter 7~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX...SquareSoft does...  
Dedication: To all who READ and REVIEW and also to all who love my stories..*giggles*  
  
~*~Chapter 8~*~  
  
~*~Dr. Jekyl, Mr. Hyde~*~  
  
" Come on! Hurry up Steiner! ", Beatrix yelled.  
  
" I'm coming, just hold on. I can't walk that fast in my condition. ", he complained.  
  
Beatrix frowned, " You seemed fine just a moment ago when you marched into Garnet's room...", she pointed out.  
  
" That's because I was pumped up on adrenaline...."  
  
She snorted, " Hmph! Men...will you hurry up? You're going to catch a cold if you stand out here longer..."  
  
" Alright. Here I am...", Steiner replied, slightly breathless as he appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
Beatrix walked up to him and wrapped a supporting arm around his waist. She helped him to his bedroom. When she got him into the bed, she sat down on the chair and took the letter from her pocket. She read it and frowned deeply, " This is bugging me, Steiner..."  
  
" What is? ", Steiner asked as he watched her.  
  
" Well...Garnet is teling me that I died in her arms this morning, but...here I am. All healthy and normal. And this letter that Zidane wrote saying that he left again just doesn't make any sense either. "  
  
Steiner nodded, " Yeah...I know..."  
  
" I mean...he's suppose to be gone and yet he walks into the room when we're there. It seemed like it was him...but I don't know. He'd never start anything like he tried to do with you this morning. "   
  
" You're right. He'd never try to start a fight...even with me. I man we'd argue about things, but we'd never do what we almost did this morning. "  
  
Beatrix nodded. She handed the note to Steiner and he read it again. He scratched his head, " Well this looks like his writing, so it has to be his..."  
  
Beatrix got off the chair and walked over to the window. She watched as the people below drove over the bridge in their fancy carriages. Steiner watched her, " What's the matter? "  
  
She shook her head, " Just a little creeped out. That's all. I mean with me.....supposedly dead. It's just freaky. I want to know what's going on. "  
  
Steiner nodded, " Don't we all? "  
  
She turned and looked at him, " I'm sure Zidane would too. Steiner, you stay here. I'm going to go find him and have a little chat with him about all of this...."  
  
She moved from the window and crossed the room to the door. Steiner remained silent and watched her leave. He turned his head to the window and watched as a bird flew by slowly.  
  
***  
  
Zidane slowly walked up the winding staircase. He stopped in front of a door and knocked loudly. He waited for his master to respond. On the other side of the door, Anomen frowned, "Come in...."  
  
The door opened and Zidane quietly stepped into the room. Anomen turned around and looked at him. Zidane smiled slyly and then bowed deeply, " M'Lord! I have important news for thee...."  
  
" Really? Do tell! ", he said with the lift of an eyebrow.  
  
Zidane stood up and clasped his hands behind his back, " M'Lord....her Majesty believes that Beatrix is dead. Did she really die? "  
  
Anomen grinned, " She will today, or else she will join Zidane down below....either way, she goes today. "  
  
He nodded, "Right. Steiner and the Beatrix are getting suspicious. They don't understand what's going on. What should we do with them? "  
  
Anomen frowned, " Steiner's alive? I thought I finished him off! "  
  
Zidane shook his head, " Apparently from what I was told, Zidane saved his life..."  
  
" Why that -- alright. I guess we'll just have to do somethin about him then, won't we? "  
  
Zidane nodded, "M'Lord! What would you like me to do? "  
  
Anomen scratched his chin, " I'll think of something. In the meantime...I want you to pay a little visit to our little friend down below, alright? "  
  
Zidane bowed, " M'Lord? What will we do about her Majesty? "  
  
" I'll think of something. But for now...go to the dungeons and speak with Zidane, alright? "  
  
" Alright. ", he muttered as he turned, left the room, and headed down the stairs to the dungeons.  
  
***  
  
Eiko looked at Vivi. She bit her lip and walked up to him. She sat down beside him and picked at the long grass by her legs.  
  
" Hey Viv, how's it going? ", she asked softly.  
  
He shrugged, " Not so bad. How about you? "  
  
" Bad..."  
  
He turned his head and looked at her, blinking his glowing eyes, " Why? What's the matter? "  
  
" I-I have a bad feeling. There's something not right here...the castle is now alwasy as quiet as a graveyard. Haven't you noticed? "  
  
He nodded, " Why....yes, I have. It's rather strange too. Zidane's not the same. He's not as happy as he was before..."  
  
Eiko frowned deeply, " I know...even Dagger's changed. She doesn't speak anymore...not mush at least. She never sings either, like she used to do...."  
  
" Yeah..."  
  
Mog looked up at Eiko, " Kupo? Kuppo, kuppo, kuppo? "  
  
Eiko smiled lightly, " I don't know Mog. Maybe she's just tired or something. Maybe Zidane...maybe he said something to her.."  
  
Mog blinked hard, " Kupo! Kuppo, kupo? "  
  
Eiko looked over at Vivi and smiled, " She says that you're very silent today yourself..."  
  
He looked at the ground, " Yeah...I know. I've been too busy thinking...that's all. "  
  
" What about? "  
  
He shrugged, " Stuff. About what's going to happen to Zidane and Dagger in the future..."  
  
Eiko nodded, " I see.." , she replied softly.  
  
He nodded and bit his lip. Eiko watched him closely and then shrugged. She began to whistle quietly the song that Zidane loved so much; Melodies of Life.  
  
***  
  
The doors to the dungeons opened loudly and noisily as Zidane stepped through them. They closed behind him with a loud bang. He jumped slightly but shrugged it off and began to walk down the steep stairs slowly. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he found Lani leaning up against the metal bars of where Zidane's cell was.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her, " Lani. ", he addressed her with a brief nod. " How have you been? "  
  
She smirked, " Don't get smart with me, Garret! why are you here? Who sent you? ", she demanded.  
  
" Anomen! He wants me to check up on the prisoner for him...."  
  
Lani lifted an eyebrow, " Is that so? Well then...I guess go on in..."  
  
He nodded a thanks and then watched as she unlocked the door quickly. He stepped through as she opened it and then she closed it behind him. She didn't lock it, she just stood there watching him. Garret stepped into the dark cell. He walked over to one of the dark corners and spotted Zidane who was chained to the floor and wall by his ankles and wrists.  
  
Garret snickered and took a step towards him. He reached out and slapped him across the face, " Get up, thief! "  
  
Zidane's green eyes flew open and he looked at him. He frowned, " Who the hell are you? "  
  
Garet smiled, "I'm you....that's who, Zidane Tribal. "  
  
Zidane blinked a couple of times as he peered down at Garret, " but...that's impossible. I'm the only Zidane Tribal living on this planet....and besides, you couldn't really be the real me, Garland is my creator, who's yours? "  
  
" Think again twerp! You're not the only one..."  
  
Zidane narrowed his eyes, " What do you want? "  
  
Garret shrugged, " I don't know. I was told to pay you a little visit, and I'm doing just that..."  
  
" Who sent you? "  
  
" That's for me to know and you to find out..."  
  
Zidane growled and clenched his hand into a fist, " I'll get you! "  
  
Garret clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest and studied Zidane, " My, my! You're so fiesty....almost just like Dagger. I swear she's the same way..."  
  
Zidane's heart stopped, " What did you do to her! ", he growled. " You better not have harmed a hair on her body. I swear, I'll get you if you did! "  
  
Garret chuckled, " Oh...don't worry about her. I wouldn't imagine hurting her, just giving her pleasure...that's all. "  
  
Zidane's body shook uncontrollably with rage, " You bastard! I'm going to enjoy killing you when I'm out of here! "  
  
Garret quirked an eyebrow, " That's if you get out of here, which my friend....will not be happening at all..."  
  
" Is that so? And how do you know? "  
  
" My master intends to keep you here for a long time, Zidane. "  
  
Garret walked up to Zidane and roughly grabbed his chin. He smiled slyly, " Boy am I ever going to have fun with...Dagger. Your sweet beloved Dagger is all mine...and what's this that I heard? Me and her are going to be wed in three days? Can you believe it....Zidane? Three days! "  
  
Zidane growled and then spat on his face. The smiled from Garret's face disappered as he reached up and wiped away the saliva that Zidane had ejected upon him. He looked up at Zidane, growled and then punched him across the face. Blood trickled from his nose onto his lips. Zidane groaned and then licked it away.   
  
He looked at Garret, " You're going to pay for that one, boy! "  
  
Garret lifted an eyebrow, " B-b-boy?! Ha! I'm what you are Zidane...a Genome. A seventeen year old Genome who was living his life as a poor thief. "  
  
He then lunged at him, grabbed his collar and roughly banged him up against the wall a couple of times. Zidane clamped his eyes shut against the pain in the back of his head and in his back. There was a sudden ringing in his ears and he tried to push it away. Garret watched as Zidane's face contorted into a mask of pure pain.  
  
He laughed and then turned his back to him. He looked at Lani who was watching him with wide eyes. He nodded to her and she automatically opened the door, allowing him to walk through. She watched him as he walked up the stairs in silence. When she heard the main door close, she turned back and watched as Zidane became still. He was still breathing, but her wasn't moving at all.  
  
***  
  
Garnet crossed the room to go to her door. She was going to go for a walk in the gardens, to enjoy the peace and quiet. She opened the door to find Beatrix standing there, with her hand outstretched and frozen in the air, inches only inches away from the door.   
  
She looked at Beatrix and smiled lightly, " Uh, hello Beatrix. How are you? Can I help you with anything? "  
  
Beatrix's hand fell to her side. She looked into Garnet's dark eyes and nodded, " Hello Garnet. I'm okay, I was just wondering if you'd sit down and have a little talk with me. Could you do that? "  
  
Garnet looked back into the room and then back at Beatrix. She swallowed and nodded, " Of course...you are a great friend, so I could take some time to talk to you, and besides...I have some questions that need answers..."  
  
Beatrix nodded, " Alright..."  
  
Garnet moved to the side and Beatrix brushed past her. Garnet closed the door and walked over to her bed. She sat down and watched as Beatrix grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the bedside. She sat down and looked at Garnet, " What did you mean that I was dead? I still don't understand it. And why did Zidane write a letter saying that he went back to help Kuja? "  
  
Garnet scratched her head, " Beatrix...I will admit that, I don't know what I saw or felt. But I watched you die and I felt you die in my arms. But that here you are...sitting in front of me, perfectly healthy and alright. "  
  
Beatrix nodded, " I know. That's what I don't understand! If I'm dead...or so you think, then why am I here now? In front of you? Talking to you? "  
  
Garnet shrugged, " I don't know Beatrix, I don't know. Maybe....maybe you really died and the Beatrix sitting in fron of me now is just some clone..."  
  
Beatrix shook her head, " No. That isn't right. I was with Steiner this morning...watching over him from yesturday. "  
  
" H-how do I know that you're the real Beatrix? "  
  
Beatrix pulled off her glove on her left hand. She held it out, " There. You remember that? "  
  
Garnet nodded, " Yes, but do you remember what it was from? "  
  
Beatrix nodded," Yes. You were ten years old. You went outside one summer day and got attacked by one of the rock monsters that were roaming by the shores of Alexandria. I went after you and saved you. In the process, I got stabbed right through the hand. "  
  
Garnet blinked, " Y-yes. That is what happened. So...then you are the real Beatrix, then? "  
  
Beatrix nodded and replaced her glove, " Yes...I am, Garnet. Where did Zidane go? "  
  
She shrugged, " He just took off. Said he'd be back later on in time for supper or something like that..."  
  
Beatrix frowned, " That's odd. He's never been like this before...he's always been with you. He's never left your side once, since he returned. "  
  
" I know. well, at least it wasn't the real you that died this morning..."  
  
" Yeah...thank the gods of Gaia..."  
  
***  
  
Garret made his way up the winding staircase for the second time that day. He scratched his head, " I wonder what Anomen's going to do with him....", he thought out loud.  
  
He stopped in front of the door and opened it slowly and quietly. He stepped into the room to find Anomen hunched over something that he was working on. Garret cleared his throat, " M'Lord? "  
  
" Mm-hmm? "  
  
" I have returned from visiting the prisoner. "  
  
" Good! And, what news do you bring? "  
  
Garret bit his lip, " Well...Zidane Tribal has a mouth....a smartass one at that. "  
  
Anomen turned around completely to look at him, chuckling, " Really? What did he have to say? "  
  
Garret shrugged," That he's going to kill me when and IF he gets free....he even called me a bastard..."  
  
" Ha! He'll never get out of there Garret. You don't need to worry. He's going to be charged for the deaths of Adelbert   
  
Steiner, Eiko Carol, and Vivi Ornitier. "  
  
Garret lifted and eyebrow, " And that's going to work how? I look like him, you made me what I am..."  
  
" I know. Isn't my work magnificent? "  
  
" M'Lord!! What will you do about me? "  
  
Anomen shrugged, " Trust me...I'll find a way. I always do..."  
  
Garrte bit his lip, " This is so stupid...just wait till I get my hands on you Zidane Tribal. You're going to regret ever being made by Garland! "  
  
" What's wrong Garret? ", Anomen asked as he studied the look of anger and hurt on his face.  
  
Garret looked at him, " Huh? Oh....I'm just wondering if you have any plans for her Majesty that you want me to fulfill? "  
  
Anomen scractched his chin, " Just be the normal Zidane. Word has it that you've disappeared again and that you aren't so caring around the Queen. Do try to be more better at doing what Zidane really does.. "  
  
Garret bowed slightly, " M'Lord! I'll return at noon tomorrow to report in..."  
  
" Alright..."  
  
Garret hurried from the room and made his way back to where he last left Dagger, in her room.  



	9. ~*~Chapter 8~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX....*sobs* I wish I did though....it just isn't fair....*pouts*  
Dedication: To Zidane's Dagger, Tira_Mearl_Festa, Siena, and Taemyr, and also to Chibi Stacey....  
  
  
~**~Chapter 9~**~  
  
~*~It's time..... ~*~  
  
Garnet looked at Beatrix and then frowned deeply as she lowered her gaze to the ground. Zidane had been missing for quite some time now, and she was worrying about weither or not he was going to leave her again. Beatrix glanced over at Garnet and noticed the troubled expression.  
  
" Garnet....what's bothering you? ", Beatrix asked lightly as she reached out to gently grasp the delicate hand in her own.  
  
Garnet brought her eyes up to meet Beatrix's. She shrugged lightly, " I don't know. I'm scared that Zidane's going to leave me again.... "  
  
Beatrix shook her head hard, " Don't think that! He's not going to leave you, alright? I'll make sure that he stays here with you, like he's suppose to be doing... ", she assured the troubled Queen.  
  
Garnet smiled meekly and nodded, " Alright, Beatrix. I can always trust you....where'd Steiner go? "  
  
Beatrix shrugged lightly and then sighed, " He went out for a walk, said he needed to be alone, so I left him and came here to talk to you... "  
  
Garnet nodded again and re-brought her attention to the ground. There was a light knocking on the door and Beatrix frowned. Garnet looked up at her and shrugged. Beatrix slowly got off the bed and went to answer the door. She peeked through the crack in the door and spotted Zidane standing there, with his head bowed.  
  
" Zidane! ", Beatrix hissed. " Where in god's name have you been? "  
  
Zidane's head shot up and he looked at her, " I was walking around. Trying to grab some air, to think about something's.... ", he replied calmly.  
  
Garnet blinked and then sighed. Beatrix opened the door and Zidane stepped into the room and he looked over at Garnet and a smile curled his lips upwards. Beatrix looked at Zidane and then at Garnet. She gave a shrug of the shoulders and then slipped from the room unseen, closing the door behind her.  
  
Zidane cleared his throat softly and Garnet looked over at him. Her dark eyes lit up and she bolted off the bed to run to him and throw herself into his arms. Zidane sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around her perfect figure. He held her close to his body, trying to mold her to his hard, firm, and muscular form.  
  
Garnet closed her eyes and slowly inhaled the musky scent that he wore with him all the time. She buried her face into his chest. Zidane gently rubbed her back, in soothing circular motions as he pressed his lips to her temple softly and held them there.  
  
Garnet sighed, " Where have you been, Zidane? You weren't planning on leaving me again, were you? ", her question came out small and soft.  
  
' Again, eh? ' Zidane chuckled and shook his head, " Never love....never.... ", he assured her quietly.  
  
Garnet nodded, " Good, Zidane. Good.... "  
  
Zidane smiled and rested his chin on the top of her head, " Why do you think that? "  
  
Garnet shrugged, " Because you went and did it to me before, and I know you, Zidane, you'll end up going and doing it again.... "  
  
Zidane shook his head and tightened his grip that his arms had on her waist, " Sweet, Dagger. I would never do anything like that, ever again to hurt you in any way. It pains me to see you when you're hurting..... "  
  
Garnet felt warm, wet tears brim her eyes and she choked back a small sob, " Oh, Zidane! Please don't you ever leave me again. Promise me you'll not leave me again.... ", Garnet begged as she rubbed her face into his chest.  
  
Zidane bit his lip and nodded, " I promise to you my sweet Dagger, that I'll never leave you again. As long as I shall live, I'll never leave your side..... ", he promised her tenderly as he pulled her away from him and held her out at arm's length.  
  
Garnet smiled lovingly through her tears and then nodded. Zidane smiled back and then lifted his hand to brush aside a stray dark bang from her eyes.   
  
" Majesty! Come....please. It's Steiner.... ", Beatrix cried out in alarm as she bursted into the room, causing the two lovers to break apart quickly.  
  
Garnet's dark brows shot up in surprise and she gasped loudly as she ran forward. Zidane's hand shot out and he pulled her back to his side. He looked at Beatrix and then nodded as he bent down low and placed his mouth to Garnet's ear.  
  
" We'll go together. We'll face this together. Just you and I. Understood? ", Zidane whispered softly, making it sound like a threat.  
  
Bells of alarm silently went off in her head and Garnet swallowed thickly and nodded as she kept her wide and frightened eyes on Beatrix's surprised ones. Beatrix took a step towards them, but Zidane tightened his grip on her arm and Garnet bit her lip to fight back the cry of pain. Zidane must have seen it flash across her eyes, because his grip eased and he removed his hand from her arm only to snake his arm around her waist.  
  
Beatrix stepped back from the door to let them pass through. Zidane flashed her a toothy smile and Beatrix only shook her head in disapproval. Garnet sneezed lightly and then shook her head. Slipping from Zidane's arm, Garnet began to run down the hall, towards the gardens where Steiner was.  
  
Zidane watched her go with a frown on his face, " What's wrong with her? "  
  
Beatrix brushed past him as she began to run after the Queen, shouting over her shoulder as she passed him, " Come on. What are you waiting for? Steiner's in trouble and all you can do is stand there, gawking at where Garnet was just standing? "  
  
Zidane blinked and then nodded, " Right. Sorry, Beatrix. Let's go. Where is he? "  
  
Beatrix flashed a weak smile, " Out in the gardens.... "  
  
Zidane nodded and decided to run past her in attempt to catch up to the runaway Queen and to see the fallen Knight......  
  
****************  
  
' Is this really the end? How could this be happening? Eighteen years of service gone? Wasted? And for what? A Queen who's as sweet as sugar, nice as pie, and as beautiful as a goddess? I believe that it's been a waste since that damned thief came along and tried to kidnap the Princess..... ', Steiner thought as he took in another ragged and labored breath.  
  
He clamped his eyes shut against the pain that went to engulf his entire body once again. He couldn't move much, and he couldn't think properly. Who had he seen leaving before he hit the ground? A tail? Blonde hair flapping wildly in the wind as the well built figure ran away? Steiner shook his head to try and clear it, but it was no use. It only got worse.  
  
The blood that was flowing from the large wound on the side of his chest now flowed freely and quickly. Steiner's ribs were broken as was his right lung punctured and slowly filling with blood itself. Steiner cringed at the very thought of death. He had gone on a one to one battle with it and he had managed to survive.   
  
With the help of that damned thief!  
  
Steiner sucked in a sharp breath of pain as he felt his body slowly going numb and cold all over. His body suddenly shuddered uncontrolably and went limp. The only thing he could move were his eyes and his eyelids. Steiner looked up at the cloudless baby blue sky through the green leafs that swayed lightly in the breeze of the wind on the branches.  
  
Steiner felt his heart constrict painfully and then slam up into his ribcage. He cringed, then let out a loud groan and then felt his eyelids grow tired as they began to droop. Steiner forced his eyes to stay open. He had to stay for just a few more minutes. He had to say goodbye. She had promised to him that she'd be back in time to see him. But where was she?  
  
' It's too....late.... ', Steiner thought in sadness.  
  
The sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps echoed through the gardens. Steiner's eyes finally slid closed as he slipped into his eternal sleep. His head rolled to the side and his left hand twitched violently before falling into the eternal sleep as well.....  
  
******************************  
  
Zidane groaned lightly in the darkness and slowly opened his eyes. The pain that had throbbed in the back of his head and in the back of his eyes was now gone. He sighed in relief and leaned back against the cold brick wall. The sounds of shuffling feet caught his attention and he glanced over to where the door of the cell was.  
  
Zidane spotted Lani pacing the dusty grounds in front of her with her head bowed and her small hands clasped behind her back tightly. Zidane cleared his throat quietly and then making sure it was alright to holler, hollered.  
  
" Lani! ", Zidane hissed in a hoarse voice, deprived of water. " What's going on? "  
  
Lani's head shot up and she looked around for who was calling her. When she spotted Zidane hanging from the wall, she cocked her head to the side and looked him up and down before scratching her head and narrowing her eyes.  
  
" What do you want, thief? ", Lani hissed back.  
  
Zidane shook his head and hissed back softly, " You have no need to be like this, Lani.... "  
  
Lani quirked an eyebrow, " And why's that? ", she asked.  
  
Zidane sighed heavily, " Because this isn't like you. Not like you at all.... "  
  
" How do you know what I'm like....? "  
  
Zidane shrugged lightly and continued to look at her, his deep green eyes burning into her soul, " Lani. Set me free... "  
  
Lani's eyebrows both jumped up in surprise, " Ha! That's a good one, Zidane. I've got to remember that one... ", she laughed as she turned her back to the bars and leaned against them with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
Zidane growled lightly under his breath and then jerked his wrists harshly against the chains that kept him from his freedom, causing Lani to turn and look at him, " Come on, dammnit, Lani! Will you just set me free? "  
  
Lani cocked her head to the side, " And why should I do that? ", she questioned lightly.  
  
Zidane frowned impatiently, " Because, you and I both know the answer to that question.... "  
  
" That is, what? "  
  
Zidane's shoulders slumped in defeat, " So I can get out of here and beat the crap out of whoever is holding me here from Garnet.... "  
  
Lani shook her head, " I can't let you go, Zidane...I'm sorry... "  
  
Zidane snorted, " Yes, you can, Lani! Don't you understand and see what he's doing to you? He's using you. He's using you to do his dirty work for him.... "  
  
Lani shook her head, " I don't want to hear another word of it, Zidane! I swear I'll come in there and beat the crap out of you myself! ", she threatened as she pressed her hands to her ears.  
  
Zidane shook his head, " You know it's true, Lani. Why can't you just except the truth? He's using you and you're allowing him to do it too, aren't you? "  
  
Lani shook her head again, " No! Just shut up! Leave me alone, Zidane.... "  
  
" Have I hit a nerve, Lani? ", Zidane replied innocently.  
  
Lani looked at him and Zidane's mouth went into a wry smile as he nodded lightly. Something clicked in Lani's head, telling her to believe him and to let him go. Zidane watched her look of confusion and puzzlement closely. Lani blinked and reached out to grab the keys to the lock that were hanging on the wall beside her. Her hand faltered and almost went back to hang at her side but her hand grasped the set of keys.  
  
Zidane felt his heart hammer away at his ribs as he watched her in anticipation. Lani swallowed thickly as she turned the lock for the cell and slid it open. Zidane blinked and watched her, following her every movement. Lani smirked suddenly as she stepped up in front of him and looked up into his eager face.  
  
" You really want me to do this, don't you? "  
  
Zidane nodded his head vigoriously, " Yes! Please, Lani.... "  
  
Lani ran her tongue over her lips and then sighed in defeat, " I don't know, Zidane....why do you want me to do this? "  
  
" Because I need to save Dagger, and I need to save Alexandria.... "  
  
" From what? Who? "  
  
" Whoever had me brought down here, and whoever made a clone of me. "  
  
" Oh....I still don't know, Zidane. ", Lani replied uncertainly.  
  
" Lani! ", Zidane cried exasperated. " I just explained to you, why! Please....just unlock the chains that bound me to this wall. Unlock the chains that bound me from my Dagger and from saving Alexandria... "  
  
Lani looked up at him and she pursed her lips together tightly, " A-alright, Zidane. Alright.... ", she muttered as she reached up to unlock the chains around his wrists.   
  
Zidane sighed out loud in pure relief as he felt his arms fall down to his sides, the harsh strain and tension on his shoulders slowly going away as he reached up and massaged them. Lani bent down and unlocked the chains around his ankles. She stepped back and looked at him.  
  
" Now. You're free to do as you please, Zidane. Will you do as you said? ", Lani asked lightly.  
  
Zidane nodded as he stretched his legs, " Of course. But first...tell me who this guy is who looks like me, and who is his creator? "  
  
Lani bit her lip and the keys dropped to the ground with a loud clang. Zidane blinked and looked at her with concern in his deep green eyes, " Lani? What's wrong? "  
  
Lani looked up into his eyes and shook her head, " Nothing, Zidane. Why would you concern yourself with me, after what I did? "  
  
Zidane shook his head, " It doesn't matter what you did in the past. What matters is what you did for me just now.. "  
  
Lani smiled and nodded, " Thank you, Zidane...thank you. "  
  
Zidane flashed her a gentle smile, " Anytime, Lani...anytime. Now...about this creator... "  
  
*************  
  
Dark silver hair swayed lightly in the breeze as his dark mysterious blue eyes scanned the area. The two piece robe rustled along the ground as he walked through the gates of Alexandria. It had been a while since he had been here. The last time he was here was when he was using the now dead Queen of Alexandria; Brahne.  
  
Kuja smirked as he watched some of the villiagers run away from him as he walked down the street towards the castle. He ran a hand through his long, thick hair and quickened his pace. He had to hurry, there wasn't much time left before Alexandria was to become involved in another evil plan.  
  
' Soon brother...I will have you. You will die at my hand...and this time you're not going to escape. I don't care who or what objects to your sudden death.... ', Kuja sneered as he clenched his hands into tight fists at his sides.  
  
(A/N**: *gasps* OHMIGAWD!!....he's back...DUNDUNDUNNNNNN. Anywho....hope you enjoyed the rest of this chapter, cuz more will be up by this weekend....Tell me what you thought, please. ~*~Ciao~*~)  



	10. ~*~Chapter 9~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX....unfortunately...I'm so sorry, Zidane.....  
Dedication: To all those who love me and my stories, and also to all those I love. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! *hugs everyone who's not run away from her*  
  
  
~*~Chapter 10~*~  
  
*~*Who's Who?*~*  
  
  
Beatrix, Garnet and Zidane all returned to the Queen's room with their heads bowed deeply for the loss of their friend. Beatrix wept softly as Garnet hugged an arm around her waist and pulled her close, whispering soft sympathies into her ear. Zidane snorted quietly and remained silent as he closed the door behind them, once they were all in Garnet's room.  
  
Garnet gently led the saddened Beatrix to the big bed and sat her down. She turned around and found Zidane watching her. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to him, " What's wrong? "  
  
Zidane sighed lightly and reached out to gently caress her cheek, wiping away a single tear that slid down from her eyes as she closed them and threw herself into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and wept silently. Zidane wrapped his arms around her and held her close, afraid of letting her go.  
  
Beatrix reached over and grabbed a pillow. She hugged it to her chest and wept silently as well. Zidane gently stroked her hair and then kissed her forehead as she pulled her face away from his chest, " I can't believe he's gone....after eighteen years of his loyal service, he's gone.... ", she whispered, a far away look in her eyes.  
  
Zidane flashed her a small and weak smile, " I'm so sorry, Dagger. I miss old Rustalot already..... "  
  
Garnet nodded again and then rested her head against his chest again, " Now I feel somewhat naked without him around... "  
  
" Why's that? "  
  
" Because he was always there, watching over me as I grew up. Making sure that I never got in trouble, but I never listened to him. I went along and did it anyway.... "  
  
" Did what? "  
  
" Met you.... ", Garnet whispered as she closed her eyes.  
  
Zidane smirked, " Is it a bad thing that you met me? "  
  
Garnet swallowed and shrugged lightly, " I...I don't know anymore... "  
  
The smirk was wiped from Zidane's face and was replaced by confusion, " What do you mean? You're not happy with me anymore? "  
  
Beatrix slowly stopped crying and watched them. She slowly stood up and walked over to the door, " Garnet...I'm going to be in my room. If you need anything, call me and I'll be there for you..... ", she managed to say without crying as she silently slipped from the room.  
  
Garnet pulled away from Zidane and looked at him as she brought her arms to her chest, " I am happy wth you...it's just that things aren't going to be the same anymore, now that Steiner's gone... "  
  
Zidane shook his head, " So? Steiner's gone....everyone passes on in life, Dagger. You're just going to learn how to let go.... "  
  
" I know, Zidane. I know.... "  
  
" Then what's bothering you? ", Zidane asked her gently as he outstretched a hand to her.  
  
Garnet took a step back from him and shook her head, " I want you to leave me alone for awhile...I-I need some time to grieve.... "  
  
Zidane's arm fell to his side as he snorted, " So? That's it then? You're just going to make me leave....and all because Rusty's dead? I'm not going to ever understand you, am I, Dagger? "  
  
Garnet looked at him, not completely understanding what he meant, " Z-zidane, I...I don't understand what you're saying... "  
  
Zidane waved a hand through the air and snorted in disgust this time, " When will you ever understand what I say to you? When will you ever get your head out of the clouds and start to realize that this isn't some sort of game anymore... "  
  
Garnet blinked and her arms dropped to her sides. She clenched and unclenched her hands into tight fists, " And who said that this was even a game, Zidane? You? Why don't you just go now? ", she muttered.  
  
Zidane nodded, " I will, then! ", he practically shouted as he bowed slightly to her and then stalked from the room, slamming the door hard after him.  
  
Garnet jumped slightly and then backed away from the middle of the room to plop down onto her bed. She brought her hands to her head and began to cry. First Zidane left, then he shows up again, now Steiner was dead, and now she was about to lose Zidane again? What else could go wrong in her life?  
  
*****  
  
Zidane cocked his head to the side, carrying a slightly confused look on his handsome features, " So.....you're telling me that this guy is Kuja's brother? "  
  
Lani nodded as they slowly walked up the staircase that would lead them to the front hall of the castle, " Yes...and that makes him your brother.... "  
  
Zidane stopped in his tracks and looked at her. He blinked and lifted an eyebrow as he swirled his hand around in circular motions in the air, " W-what? Whoa, whoa, whoa....slow down here, Lani. This Anomen....he's my brother? Is that what you're trying to tell me? "  
  
Lani nodded and continued to walk, " Yes! Zidane? Don't you understand? Don't you see? Anomen is after Alexandria and he's after Garnet.... "  
  
Zidane narrowed his eyes as he followed after her, " Well, he's going to have to go through me first, if he wants my Dagger and Alexandria...I'm not ready to give them up, ever, to the likes of him.... "  
  
Lani smiled at him as she reached out and pulled open the door to the front hall, " That's the Zidane I know... "  
  
Zidane chuckled suddenly, " Where's Dagger? ", he asked lightly, wincing against the harsh glare of the lights in the front hall.  
  
Lani frowned and spotted one of the guards standing by the front door. She walked over to the guard and looked at her, " Can you please tell me where her Majesty is? "  
  
The guard blinked her light blue eyes at Lani and then nodded briefly, " She's up in her room. She had a little disagreement with him over there.... ", she replied as she pointed at Zidane over Lani's shoulder.  
  
Lani glanced over at Zidane's pale expression and then turned back to look at the guard, " Forget it then...we'll go up and see her then. I think he has some apologizing to do... ", she muttered under her breath as she spun around and began to head for the stairs, Zidane following her closely.  
  
" This doesn't look good, Zidane..... ", Lani muttered over her shoulder at him.  
  
Zidane ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips and nodded, " I think I can see that, Lani. What are we going to do about him? This Garret and Anomen? "  
  
Lani shrugged lightly and then stopped in front of Garnet's doors. She turned and looked at Zidane who was watching the doors closely, as if thinking of backing out at the very last second, " Don't be thinking of backing out now, Zidane....I set you free for one reason, and that was to go and save Alexandria and also Garnet. I don't want what happened before with Kuja to happen again... ", she hissed at him.  
  
Zidane nodded and then walked up to the double doors. Lani smiled lightly at him and turned to leave him alone. Zidane pushed open the doors to find his precious Dagger sitting hunched over on the bed, weeping softly and quietly as she hugged a pillow to her chest. He felt his heart ache and he silently stepped into the room, pushing the doors closed behind him.  
  
Garnet looked up at him and then shook her head, " Z-zidane...can't you see that you've caused enough trouble? Can't you just let me alone to grieve over his death? ", she whispered in a pained voice.  
  
Zidane swallowed thickly and walked over to the bed. He knelt down in front of her and looked up into her tear streaked face, " Dagger, I'm sorry....I... "  
  
Garnet searched his face and spotted the bruise on his cheek and the cracked lip that was once perfect and tender before, " Z-zidane....what happened to your cheek...and your lip? ", she whispered as she reached out and gently grazed her finger over his cracked bottom lip.  
  
Zidane grimaced lightly and then reached up. He gently grabbed her wrist and pressed her whole palm to his lips, kissing it softly and lovingly. He closed his eyes against the tears that had formed in his eyes, " Oh, my sweet Dagger....how I missed you so.... ", he whispered against her hand.  
  
Garnet slid off the bed and fell to the ground on her knees. She reached out with her other hand and cupped his cheek, " W-what do you mean? You just left me, not even a few moments ago.... ", she asked as she searched his face.  
  
Zidane opened his eyes and pressed his cheek into her warm palm, " I didn't leave you a few moments ago, I've been locked up in the dungeons of this castle for the past two days.... "  
  
Garnet knitted her brows together and shook her head, " N-no, Zidane....you were not. Did you hit your head or something? How did you get that bruise on your cheek? "  
  
Zidane sighed heavily, " Garret gave it to me... "  
  
Garnet's brow crinkled as she frowned deeply, " W-who's Garret? "  
  
" A man who looks exactly like me and acts exactly like me.... ", Zidane muttered, suddenly looking down at the ground.  
  
In front of him, Garnet blinked and then stood up quickly. She brushed past Zidane and began to pace the room, a confused look on her face. Zidane turned to face her as he stood up, " Dagger....did you hear me? This Garret, he looks exactly like me and he probably acts exactly like me too.... "  
  
Garnet glanced over at him and she bit her lip, " A-and how do I know that you're not him as we speak? "  
  
Zidane's mouth fell open, but he snapped it shut as he cocked an eyebrow, " If I were him, would I be in here now, telling you about him? Telling you to stay away from him, warning you? "  
  
Garnet nodded, " Y-yes....you could be doing it to keep me away from the real Zidane...the one I truely love.... "  
  
Zidane blinked. He stared at Garnet and then shook his head, " I'm not going to believe this! This is ludicrous, I swear it is!! How could you think of me as Garret, and not the real me....the REAL Zidane? ", he demanded as he placed a hand to his chest.  
  
Garnet shook her head, " How could I think? Well, for starter's, your face is bruised, and your lip is cracked. Now, when you left this room not even fifteen minutes ago, you looked normal...fine. But now....you're a complete mess. Your clothes are all dirty and smelly. It looks like you went outside and decided to jump into front of a stampede of wild Chocobos! "  
  
Zidane took a step towards her, his hand outstretched, " Dagger, listen to me....I'm the real Zidane Tribal...why can't you see it? What's the one thing that's keeping you from believing and seeing? ", he asked as he took another step towards her, his deep green eyes held her chocolate ones.  
  
Garnet stared into his eyes, unable to tear her eyes from his until he was standing not even a centimeter away from her. She swallowed and turned her head to the side. Zidane watched the side of her face and then shook his head as he reached out, gently grabbed her chin and turned her face around so he could look into her eyes, " What's the one thing, Dagger? ", he asked again.  
  
Garnet swallowed and searched his face, " I'm starting to get confused.... ", she whispered as she felt herself become lost within the depths of his dark jade eyes.  
  
Zidane's right cheek twitched slightly and he shook his head, " I'm sure you are..he has you wrapped around his little finger, doesn't he, Dagger? ", he asked softly as he tilted her chin upwards, lifting her lips up higher towards his own.  
  
Garnet swallowed. She wanted to kiss him, but what if he really was this Garret that he was telling her about? What would happen then? Garnet absentmindedly nodded her head and then closed her eyes as she felt Zidane's lips descend upons hers. Zidane slid his hand from her chin to tangle his fingers deep within her long dark hair at the base of her neck, holding her head still, and her lips locked to his.  
  
They kissed for what seemed like an eternity. They didn't even hear the door open and then the angered cry of surprise as Garret stood in the doorway, his hands on each side of the doorframe, blocking all passage for escape. He looked at Garnet and then at Zidane.  
  
' What the hell is he doing out? Who set him free? '  
  
" Ahem.... ", Garret cleared his throat as he stepped into the room.  
  
Garnet pulled away from Zidane and looked at Garret. Her eyes went wide and her face went pale as she pulled away from Zidane's arms and body to hug her arms around her stomach, " Oh my God....w-what's going on here? Who's who....? ", she whispered as she backed away from the both of them.  
  
Garret stepped into the room and closed the doors behind him. He leaned against them and looked at Zidane's anger flushed face, " Well, Garret! We meet again, how strange it is to find you here, in the arms of my precious Dagger, kissing my wife-to-be.... "  
  
Zidane clenched and unclenched his hands into tight fists as he held them at his sides, " You won't get away with this. She already know's about you... "  
  
Garret cocked an eyebrow and then threw his head back as he laughed, " Really? What does she know about little old me? ", he counted.  
  
Zidane narrowed his anger filled eyes, " That you're really Garret, Garret.... "  
  
" Ha! That, my dear Garret, is where you are mistaken....I am the one and only Zidane Tribal. You're the imposter here! You should be where we put you the first time... how'd you get free? "  
  
" F-free...? What's he talking about? ", Garnet's small and scared voice called from the side.  
  
Garret ignored her. Zidane glanced over at her quickly from the corner of his eye, " He locked me up in the dungeons for two days, Dagger. He's the reason I have the bruise on my cheek and the split lip... ", he reminded her.  
  
Garnet frowned and placed her hands over her ears, " This isn't making any sense! Who's the real Zidane? ", she cried.  
  
Garret and Zidane both turned to look at her, in unison they both cried out, " I am!! "  
  
Garnet shook her head, " H-how do I know? What do you have to prove it to me that one of you really is my Zidane? ", she asked.  
  
Garret and Zidane both opened their mouths to speak, but the double doors flew open, flying off the hinges and landing on the floor and on the bed. Kuja stood in the doorway, his head cocked to the side, his legs spread, and his hands on his hips. Kuja squinted his eyes as he looked around the room, his eyes straying on each of their faces as he looked at them.  
  
" So....who's who.... ", Kuja said as he calmly walked into the room, his purple and silver robes flaring out behind him.  
  
Zidane looked at his brother, " Brother....why have you come? "  
  
Kuja looked at Zidane and cocked his head to the other side, " Well, well, well.....are you really, Zidane? Or are you just this Garret...? "  
  
Zidane knitted his brows together, " I am the REAL Zidane Tribal. He's the fake! ", he replied as he pointed at Garret who was standing there with a strange look in his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Garret shook his head, " Brother....it is I. Zidane, you're younger brother. How could you forget me? After all we've been through....all the things I did for you.... ", a film of tears blurred Garret's vision as he put on the waterworks.  
  
Kuja watched in amusement as small tears slowly slid down Garret's cheek, " Brother? Is that you? Why are you crying like that....surely, Garnet wouldn't want to see you cry.... ", he said as he walked over to Garret and placed an arm around his trembling shoulders.  
  
Zidane's mouth fell open, his face paled, and his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as he watched the pathetic show of emotion. He shook his head, " I-I can't believe you! I can't believe you'd comfort the fake over the real thing... "  
  
Kuja glanced over sharply at Zidane and he gave a little curt, brief nod of his head, ' Will you stop your whining, Zidane? Just trust me on this situation, I'll get you out of it... ', he replied to him through the mind waves.  
  
Zidane cocked an interested eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, ' And how the hell are you going to do that? Dagger's going to be married to that fake tomorrow afternoon. We can't just sit around and not do anything about it... ', he replied.  
  
Kuja smirked suddenly, ' Oh, Zidane...yes we can, yes we can.... ', he replied, his response carrying the tone of pure amusement within it.  
  
***  
  
Anomen frowned as he reached up behind his back and undid the braid. He allowed the long tresses to cascade down his back as he walked over to his desk and examined a beaker that was full of light blue liquid carefully. He kept his eyes on the beaker as he slowly turned around to walk over to his bed, but someone standing across the room from him caused him to jump back in surprise.  
  
The beaker slipped from his fingers and shattered as soon as it hit the ground. There was a loud hissing noise as the liquid spilled out of the broken beaker onto the ground. Anomen glanced down at the ground and then up at who was in his room. Lani stood by the foot of the bed a doubtful look in her eyes as her face went pale.  
  
Blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth as she slid to the ground sideways from the bedpost. Anomen stayed frozen to the ground. The one he ever loved was on the ground, dead. His eyes went big as he stared down at Lani's axe as it lay dug deep into her back....  
  
***  
  
Eiko looked at Vivi with tears in her green eyes. Vivi sighed lightly and went over to her to wrap a comforting arm around the little summoner's trembling shoulders. Eiko's tears came down fast as she began to cry freely. Steiner's death had hit her hard, and for no reason. Perhaps it was just the situation of death that caused her to break down like this.  
  
Vivi reached over with his hand and gently stroked her hair, " It'll be alright....he passed quickly, Eiko. You have no need to be sad, Steiner wouldn't want you to cry over his death...he'd want you to be happy.... ", the little black mage assured her gently.  
  
Eiko hiccuped lightly and shook her head, " No, it's not going to be okay....he's gone and with Zidane gone, that means that Garnet is all alone... "  
  
Vivi frowned, " W-what do you mean by Zidane's gone? Please, Eiko.... "  
  
" Zidane left....remember? "  
  
Vivi slowly shook his head, " No....he's back. Why are you saying that he's gone....? "  
  
Eiko pulled away from Vivi and wiped away the tears on her cheeks, " Because he's not here.... "  
  
" But how do you know that, Eiko? "  
  
" When Zidane left Garnet's room this morning, he passed me in the hallway and was mumbling something about leaving and staying away for good.... "  
  
Vivi shook his head and grabbed her hand, " Come! We'll go see for ourselves if Zidane's still with us. He'll be with Garnet and Garnet hasn't come out of her room since after they found Steiner this morning.... ", he told her as he began to drag her down the hall.  
  
Eiko allowed the black mage to drag her down the hallway towards Garnet's room. When they looked inside, they found the doors on the floor and on the bed. Garnet was standing by her fireplace with her arms hugging her stomach, and her face pale as she looked from Zidane to Garret.  
  
Eiko's jaw fell open and she rushed into the room, brushing past Kuja to go stand beside Garnet's trembling form. Vivi slowly and uncertainly walked into the room, making his way to stand beside the real Zidane. He looked up into the handsome face to find it filled with disgust, anger, and fear. Zidane looked down at the little black mage and he flashed him the usual meek little smile that he flashed everyone he cared about.  
  
Vivi frowned within the shadows of his hat, " Z-zidane? Who's that man standing over there? Why do you both look alike? ", he asked, his voice soft.  
  
Zidane cocked his head to the side, " Vivi...that man isn't me. Alright? He's a fake...a clone, someone who was made to look and act like me... "  
  
Vivi's head bobbed up and down, " I understand.... "  
  
Zidane nodded, " Good... ", he replied lightly as he reached out to give Vivi a little awkward pat on the head.  
  
Vivi frowned and he reached up to fix his hat that was hanging on the side of his face now. Kuja looked at Garret and then over at Zidane. He sighed heavily and then walked away from Garret to go and stand in the middle of the room. He looked around at everyone and then frowned, ' Something's not right here, but what is it? '  
  
Zidane narrowed his eyes as Garret glanced over at him. He was ready to pounce on him and rip out his vocal cords and then his tail. But there was something that was stopping him. Doubt suddenly entered his eyes and he adverted his gaze from Garrets to the ground.   
  
Kuja sensed his doubt and discomfort, ' What's wrong with you? '  
  
Zidane glanced up at him and shrugged lightly, ' I'm not quite sure... '  
  
Kuja cocked an eyebrow and then looked at the ground. There were loud footsteps on the stairs outside the room and everyone ignored them. They were all caught up in their own little torments to even bother to worry about a set of footsteps. Eiko held onto Garnet's hand tightly while Vivi did the same with Zidane. Garret watched them all, a sneer set upon his face as he directed his attention on Zidane.  
  
Panting was suddenly heard throughout the room and everyone turned their attention to the door. Anomen stood there, his eyes wild and big, his hair long and set free. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he spotted Kuja standing in the middle of the room. He walked into the room, a few paces, and then stopped as he pulled a blood stained, large axe from behind his back.  
  
Anomen held the axe firmly in two hands as he advanced into the room, completely ignoring the rest of the people except for Kuja, who stood there looking at him, his head cocked to the side, as he began to sway from side to side to a slow rhythm that was completely unhearable to everyone but him. Zidane watched Anomen, his eyes clouded with confusion at who this person was.  
  
Anomen smirked and took another step towards his eldest brother; Kuja. Axe in hand, eyes wild, he shouted, his voice suddenly causing the room to vibrate slightly, " Brother! I'm going to kill you, and you're going to stay dead this time! Do you hear me? It won't be Zidane who'll be finishing you off, it'll be me. ", he said as raised the axe over his head and charged head-on.....  
  
(A/N**: Well, that's it for today peeps....I'm now off to finish the rest of chapter 4 for my Escaflowne fic: Whispered Promises....and then it's off to either Tainted Whispers or When Happily Ever After Ends...I'm not quite sure yet....*waves, hugs everyone, and blows kisses* Ja ne!!! )  



	11. ~*~Chapter 10~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX.... we own it all to SquareSoft©  
Dedication: To all those who are being patient with me and my 20 other fics....  
  
  
~*~Chapter 11~*~  
  
*~*Must you run and hide behind a woman?*~*  
  
" Brother! I'm going to kill you, and you're going to stay dead this time! Do you hear me? It won't be Zidane who'll be finishing you off, it'll be me. ", Anomen promised as he raised the axe over his head and charged, head on.  
  
Zidane stared at Anomen whose eyes were transfixed on Kuja. He watched as Anomen slowed his charge to a slow advance, axe in hand, eyes wide and wild, lips set in a pernicious grin.  
  
" So, you think you can defeat me, brother? ", Kuja suddenly spoke up, breaking the dead silence in the room.  
  
Anomen chuckled low and deep as he nodded his head once, " Of course! If little Zidane here couldn't do it, then that leaves me with the opportunity of taking you worthless life. Father would be proud.... "  
  
From the other side of the large bedroom, Garnet now held Eiko behind her as she watched the two older men glare at each other. She bit her lip hard and shot a glance at Zidane whose face was unreadible at the moment, except for the cocked eyebrow, straight, rigid lined mouth, jutted out chin, and tense body movements that caused his muscles to ripple to life beneath his white muscle shirt.  
  
Vivi squeezed Zidane's hand hard, causing the young man to look down at him, " What is it, Viv? Something wrong? ", he asked, his voice low and full of concern.  
  
Vivi slowly nodded, not tearing his yellow glowing eyes from the two men across the room, " I-I'm scared, Zidane... there's too much evil power in this room... ", the little black mage whispered as he slowly backed away to stand behind Zidane, resting a light hand on the back of his thigh.  
  
Zidane flashed him an assuring smile and reached down to give his hand a gentle pat, " It's going to be alright, Viv... I promise I won't let anything happen to you... "  
  
" What about D-dagger? Eiko? "  
  
At the mention of her name, Zidane's face went completely serious. Over and over her name repeated in his mind, causing him to glance over his shoulder at the young woman, just to make sure she was alright and alive.  
  
" If any of them as so much ends up touching a hair on her delicate, innocent head... they're going to wish that they hadn't! ", he vowed under his breath as he brought his attention back to his brothers who still glared at each other.  
  
Garret stood by the doorway, arms handing at his sides, hands resting on the handles of his daggers that were itching to be used as he glanced over at Zidane and caught the glance he shot at Garnet.  
  
' She will be mine! I will taste those lips, feel her soft skin rub up against mine, look down into her soft, innocent chocolate eyes. If he interferes... which with him just being here does just that, I will kill him. If it's the last thing I do.... ', he promised silently as he flexed his fingers and then wiggled them, trying to get rid of the itching feeling that they carried.  
  
Garret wanted to plunge the blades of his daggers deep into Zidane's heart. He had wanted to do that ever since Anomen had sent him into the dungeons for that visit.   
  
' Brother! What are you going do? ', Zidane cried out silently to Kuja's turned back.  
  
Kuja heard the question and turned his head to glance at his baby brother, ' Do not worry... just try to get everyone else out! ', he replied calmly.  
  
As soon as Kuja had his head turned, Anomen immediately lunged at him with the axe. A loud gasp from Garnet caused Kuja to crouch low to the ground and then push off into a backflip, landing a few feet in front of her. The axe sliced through the right side of his sliver, dark purple and gold robes, leaving blood marks from the previous victim to fall to the axe in the fabric.  
  
Kuja swiftly stod up, whipping his long silver hair from his face as he faced Anomen, eyes dark and narrowed, " You made a big mistake Anomen! Remember what father said about touching other things that didn't belong to you? Well... you just did that and that little brother was a bad thing to do... ", he hissed through clenched teeth as he raised a hand over his head and held the other one outstretched in front of him, fingers spread and emitting a dark glow at the tips.  
  
Zidane and Garnet immediately bent down to gather the small children into their arms and hold them close. Eiko wrapped her arms around Garnet's neck and buried her face into her shoulder. Garret watched as Zidane began to back up slowly making his way towards Garnet, who was completely taken by the battle before her, in her own bedroom.  
  
" Zidane! Are you now a coward? Must you run and hide behind a woman? ", Garret shouted out to him as he firmly grasped the handles of his daggers and slowly unsheathed them.  
  
Zidane's head jerked in Garret's words and his eyes went dark as he narrowed them and held the now trembling Vivi closer, " Must you taunt and coax just to have you way? Must it be you who is the coward... hiding behind your petty insults? ", Zidane spat back coldly while calmly walked to Garnet to hand her Vivi, who had curled himself up into a tight ball for protection.  
  
Garret snorted and then motioned with a dagger to come get him " Zidane... being a thief if very, VERY disrespectful to your family heritage. Couldn't you at least be something else? A thief doesn't deserve someone like Garnet... "  
  
Zidane walked towards him, unsheathing his own daggers, completely identical to Garrets. He held them high and crinkled his nose in disgust as he eyed Garret.  
  
" The only one disrespecting my family heritage if you, Garret! You're the one who could've chosen something else... but, instead you decided to become a follower, an imposter... a pathetic man who could only be a stupid monkey... "  
  
Kuja snorted, " Zidane, you may be right about Garret.. but the one you should really be worrying about is this good for nothing brother of ours. He betrayed us.. and most of all.. he betrayed you with creating that... thing! "  
  
Zidane glanced at him and then brought his attention back to Garret, " You're right, Kuja... ", he replied.  
  
Garret shook his head, " I'll not hear another word! ", he shouted before a merciless battlecry ripped from his throat and mingled with Anomen's as he lunged for Kuja again, Garret lunging for Zidane.  
  
Kuja waited till Anomen was a few feet awat before conjuring a dark spell and casting it upon him, " Afrosaicous... flames of darkness... suketua... come to aid... onairytau... departure... ", the chant slipped past his lips in a deep monotone voice as he waved the hand that was over his head around a few times before bringing it down to rest beside the other one.  
  
Anomen easily dismissed the sudden spell that was meant to tear his insides apart painfully into thousands of pieces, leaving only blood, nothing more, nothing less. He knew the spell all too well.  
  
***  
  
Zidane quickly brought up his dagger and blocked the more that Garret had implied to him, the thick, sharp blade slicing over another until both blades were only centimeters from each other's noses, resting and straining against each other's handles.  
  
They both stared at each other, determination ablaze in bother their deep forest green eyes as they gritted their teeth against the pressure they both applied on each other's swords.  
  
" Y-you won't win, Garret! ", Zidane promised as he swiftly brought up his other dagger, hoping to catch Garret in the gut.  
  
Vivi uncurled himself from his ball of protection to watch the two vicious fights in front of him with wide, frightened eyes. Garnet's arm wrapped around him tighter and Vivi looked at her, watching her as she watched the two look-a-likes battle mercilessly. He followed her gaze and then shook his head as he watched one of the Zidane's knock the other under the chin with the back of their dagger, straddled his front as he fell to the ground and raised his dagger over his head, hoping to plunge it deep into the other Zidane's chest.  
  
" N-no! ", Vivi's voice was small and hoarse, barely a whisper.  
  
Garnet gasped as she watched the dagger raise higher into the air and then fly through it, straight at the heart of the identical twin of Zidane who laid helplessly on the floor....  
  
  
(Author's Note: I'm sooooo sorry that this is taking LONG, and I'm sorry that this chapter is short and doesn't have much in it... but... the next chapter is the final one... *sighs and then snickers* BIG surprise for you ALL!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I do hope you squirm in your seat trying to figure out how this is going to end.... hehe *rubs her hands together as she goes to write out Chapter 12* )  



	12. ~*~Chapter 11~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX... SquareSoft© does...  
Dedication: To all who love this story dearly and who are hooked... *giggles and waves a hand* I AM, I AM!!  
  
~**~Chapter 12~**~  
  
....:A Time For Goodbyes:.....  
  
Zidane's head was spinning as he stared up at the tip of the dagger that gleamed over his head. He tried to blink away the stars in his eyes that continued to dance repeatedly to their own tune. He squinted his eyes, trying to focus on what was going on around him and who was sitting on him.  
  
Garret tossed his head back and laughed evilly as he saw the look of pain and confusion in Zidane's eyes. He plunged the dagger downward, towards his heart, hoping that it would make contact soon so he could have Garnet all to himself.  
  
To his left, there was a shouted protest as Vivi quickly jumped down from Garnet's arm to rush forward and then stop to stand a few feet away from the real Zidane's body. He raised his arms up into the air and began to swirl his hands in circular motions, concentrating all his power, all his will on one person; Garret.  
  
The dagged was dropping faster now.  
  
" Black Magic... Multiple firestrike!! ", little Vivi screamed as he immediately stopped swirling his hands and pointed them straight at Garret.  
  
A dozen large fireballs shot themselves from the little black mages fingertips and fewl towards Garet as he pierced the first few layers of skin on Zidane's cheat with the jagged tip of his dagger, extracting a loud shout of pain. The first fireball struck Garret in the forehead, sending him to fly through the air, taking the dagger that had pierced Zidane with him.  
  
The second one struck him hard in the chest, pinning him to the wall helplessly...  
  
***  
  
Zidane brought a hand to his chest and he grimaced in pain as he slowly sat up. He glanced at Garnet who watched him, eyes wide, mouth slightly open in surprise and denial as she clutched Eiko tightly. He flashed her his usual impish smile and gave a nod of his head, telling her that he was alright, that he was going to live.  
  
Garnet's heart - had stopped as soon as she had watched the dagger pierce Zidane - started up again as she saw the smile on his beautifully handsome face. She returned his nod and closed her mouth as she relaxed her eye muscles.   
  
On the other side of the room, Kuja was slowly getting beaten in badly by Anomen.  
  
" What's the matter? Can't you take the pain, Kuja? Hmm?! ", Anomen taunted as he took another swing at him with the axe.  
  
Kuja bared his teeth and then lunged for the incoming axe, catching the blade between forefinger and thumb, he quickly flipped the axe around. It flew up into the air, twirling around before it landed perfectly in Kuja's right outstretched hand.  
  
As soon as he caught it, he grabbed the blade and snapped it into two halves. He chuckled them over his shoulder and they embedded themselves into the wall with a loud crack. Kuja cocked his head to the side and flashed his brother an exasperated look as the large gash on his left side continued to bleed freely.  
  
" So.. now what must you do? How will you kill me now and make father proud? "  
  
Anomen's lip curled back in a snarl, " To kill you... I'd have to kill the baby of the family! ", he replied as he turned and began to run towards Zidane...  
  
***  
  
Vivi unleashed fireball after fireball at Garret, tears of pain spilling down his cheeks, " Y-you hurt Zidane! You killed Steiner! You tried to take D-dagger away! No more!! ", the litt black mage suddenly exploded as he unleashed the last and final fireball from his outstretched and spread fingers.  
  
It flew through the air and slammed into Garret with a sickening slap. Garret went motionless and quiet. The only sounds that echoed throughout the room were of Vivi's heavy breathing and sniffled as he sank to the floor, Eiko's small sobs, Zidane's groans of pain and sharp intakes of breath and Kuja's shouts for Zidane to turn around before it was too late.  
  
" Zidane!! ", Garnet cried out, trying to help Kuja get the young man's attention.  
  
" Here I come, Zidane!! ", Anomen shouted as he pushed off the ground and lunged for him.  
  
Zidane quickly understood what they were all shouting as he jumped out of the way, but Anomen didn't go flying past him, instead there was a loud grunt, a groan and then flesh connecting with flesh as Kuja tackled Anomen from behind, wrestled him to the ground and then quickly straddled his front.  
  
Zidane watched in astonishment as Kuja delivered punch after punch to Anomen's face. He was about to sheath his daggers and then rush over to Garnet, but a rustling of debris caused him to tighten his grip on the handles and slowly turn around to find Garret standing right in front of him, hand tightly fisted and raised over his head only to be quickly brought down towards Zidane's face.  
  
Reflexes.  
  
That's what had saved him.  
  
Zidane quickly and swiftly twisted the dagger in his hand as he brought it forward in lightning speed, plunging it deep into Garret's chest. So deep that the blade pierced through his heart, through his spine with a sickening snap of bone and then finally through the skin to protrude greatly, crimson dripping from the tip.  
  
Garret's eyes went wide as he was jerked forward roughly. Blood flew from his mouth and landed all over Zidane's face and clothes as Zidane merciless and and roughly twisted the dagger to the side, causing a sick ripping sound of flesh to be heard through the room.   
  
Garret's hand from mid-air to hand limply at his side as he took one last look at Zidane before slumping against him, completely dead now. Zidane stepped back and Garret slid down the top length of his body before meeting with the ground crudely.  
  
Zidane slowly turned to face Garnet as he reached up to wipe away the blood on his face, only to smudge it completely...  
  
***  
  
Garnet gently setted Eiko onto the ground beside Vivi as he walked up to them and rushed forward to throw herself into Zidane's arms, burying her face into his blood covered shoulder. Zidane groaned lightly in pain as Garnet applied her light weight to his chest wound, but he just wrapped his arms around her and held her close, grateful to be alive to hold her dearly.  
  
" Oh... Zidane! It's over... it's finally over... ", Garnet whispered against his neck as she turned her head to the side so she could inhale his sweet musky scent.  
  
Zidane slowly swayed from side to side, rocking her gently as he reached up to lovingly stroke her hair, " I hope you're right, Dagger... I hope you're right.. ", he replied, whispering softly against her hair as he rested his cheek on her head.  
  
There was a loud grunt that caused Zidane to jerk his head up and looked over at where Kuja and Anomen were. He watched as they both took shots at each other, inflicting more pain to each other with each punch. Suddenly Anomen brought his knee up and roughly kneed Kuja in the back, catching him by complete surprise.  
  
Kuja delivered another punch before he stumbled off Anomen, crawling along the ground now, making his way towards the far wall where the two halves of Lani's axe were still deeply embedded...  
  
***  
  
Zidane quickly let go of Garnet to walk over to Eiko and and Vivi. He gathered the frigthened summoner into his arms and grasped the little black mages hand tightly in his own. Zidane then walked back to Garnet and handed her the trembling little girl. Vivi left Zidane and walked up to Garnet. He reached up and grasped her hand gratefully.  
  
" Come on... let's get you guys out of here... ", Zidane murmured gently as he turned Garnet towards the door, glancing over his shoulder at his two brothers.  
  
" But.. what's going to happen now? ", Garnet asked as she she stepped through the door and out into the hall before turning to look at him.  
  
Zidane's face was serious and the small impish smile that he forced out stood out completely, " Don't worry about it, Dagger. Just get them to safety.. and get yourself too.. ", he whispered tenderly as he gently traced her cheekbone while staring deeply into her eyes.  
  
Garnet smiled at him and slowly nodded as she began to turn and leave. Zidane watched her go, suddenly regretting having her go, but it was for her own good, he didn't want anything to happen to her. If she ever got unjured, he'd never be able to forgive himself...  
  
***  
  
Kuja stood up, grabbed the halve of the axe, yanked it out of the wall and whirled around to face Anomen, who just looked at him and chuckled, then sneered.  
  
" For being the oldest, you seem to be pretty weak and pathetic... "  
  
" For being the middle, you don't seem to be as smart as father had predicted you to be! ", Kuja retorted as he swung the halve of the axe at Anomen's head.  
  
Anomen quickly ducked and then spun around Kuja so that he was behind him and in front of the other halve. He quickly reached up, yanked the halve from the wall and swung at Kuja as he whirled around to face him, the whole time trying to swing at his chest.  
  
Kuja met Anomen's attack and blocked. Anomen glanced over Kuja's bloody shoulder and watched as Zidane began to make his way from the room. He couldn't let him leave... he wasn't going to let him leave!  
  
Anomen swiftly tore his axe from Kuja's, pretended to make an attack for his head, causing Kuja to swiftly bring his axe up to his head in hope of blocking the attack, but Anomen then shifted the axe to his other hand and quickly twirled around once, axe extended in hand, slicing the sharp thin blade along Kuja's unwounded side, causing him to suck in a sharp breath, drop his axe to the ground and double over clutching his wounded side.  
  
Anomen delivered a kick to Kuja's chin, sending him back and to the ground. He then turned around, brougth his arm back and chucked the axe through the air at Zidane.  
  
" Zidane!! ", he shouted, allowing a false tone of worry and pain to enter his voice.  
  
Zidane immediately whirled around to see if Kuja was injured and in need of some assistance. Something making a loud 'whirring' sound quickly slammed into his chest at full impact, piercing the skin, smashing through breastbone and then embedding itself into his heart.  
  
Zidane fell to the ground, a loud scream of agony ripping his vocal cords in half as he squeezed his eyes shut against the deep, dark pain in his chest...  
  
***  
  
The loud cry of agony echoed throughout the castle, causing terror to flood Garnet's heart and senses, causing Anomen to cry out in triupmh and causing Kuja to whip his head in his baby brother's direction. Upon sight of Zidane's situation, Kuja's eyes were ablaze with newfound hate, rage and pain.  
  
His brother's pain was his pain. Kuja let out a loud cry of anger as he jumped off the ground and charged at Anomen, completely ignoring the pain in his side and all over his body. Kuja tackled Anomen to the ground and roughly punched him straight in the nose.  
  
Sounds of cartilage breaking into thousands of pieces filled the room, mingling with the pained screams of Anomen. Kuja then quickly stood up and walked over to where his halve of Lani's axe laid. He picked it up, twirled it around in his hands a few times and charged at Anomen.  
  
Anomen quickly and feebly got off the ground to only meet Kuja's axe as it sliced completely through his abdomen, through his intestines and through his spine. His upper torso tipped back with a sicken sound of flesh, blood and guts seperating and fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
Anomen's lower half pitched forward, landing on the ground with a softer thud. Kuja threw down the axe, embedding it into Anomen's neck...  
  
***  
  
Zidane's sharp intakes of breath were now heard throughout the now quiet room as Kuja turned and began to walk towards him. Garnet was already at his side, weeping softly, whispering to him that he was going to be alright. She reached out and softly caressed his blood crusted cheek and then ran it along his lower lip that quivered as blood conitnued to pour profoundly.  
  
" Z-zidane... don't die! Yo-you can't go and leave me... not a-again... ", Garnet begged him through tears as she began to cry harder.  
  
Kuja walked to his baby brother and bent down to effortlessly pull the axe from his chest in one simple tug. He tossed it over his shoulder and it landed deep in Anomen's ashen forehead. Kuja knelt down on the ground and gently took Zidane's head into his lap.  
  
He gently slapped Zidane's pale cheek and watched as his once deep forest green eyes that sparkled with mischief and mystery slowly opened to reveal a quickly fading life. The deep green was now a pale green, a sickly green. Kuja reached out and gently brushed aside some of the blood stained strands of thick dark honey away from his face.  
  
Zidane blinked and grimaced. He looked up at Kuja and managed to flash him a small, weak, courageous smile as he reached up to grasp his hand tightly. Garnet's soft sobs drifted over to him and he turned his head to look at her. She was falling apart before his very eyes and it was all because he was dying.  
  
Zidane reached out with his other hand and wrapped it over hers as he flipped her hand over and brought her baby soft palm to his lips. Zidane tenderly kissed her hand and then placed it over the large wound in his chest. Garnet's cried became more desperate, more like wails, pleas for him not to leave her as she felt Zidane's once strong and steady heartbeat go completely still and quiet.  
  
Garnet shook her head hard and grasped his limp hand, shaking it as if that would awaken him from his eternal sleep.  
  
" N-no... Zid-dane! You c-can't g-go... don't leave m-me... ", she whispered as she pleaced her face to his, nuzzling his cheek to hers.  
  
As soon as his body shuddered uncontrollably for a few seconds, Garnet jerked her head back to stared down into his peaceful looking face, her vision blurred by tears. She reached up to wipe away the tears and looked back down at him to watched as one lone tear slid from his dark long lashes that rested splayed on his cheeks to mingle with the dry, crusted blood decorating his face...  
  
  
(Author's Note: *sniffles and wipes away her tears*... God... that was hard to write.... *sniffles again and reaches for a kleenex to blow her runny nose* so... whatcha think of it? Hmm? Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever is now... complete!! I'm not going to reveal to you just yet if I'm going to make a sequel. I'm sure you wouldn't want one anyway *giggles suddenly and then breaks down as she pictures Zidane laying on the ground, a large chest wound visible* aww... I'm gonna cry again... I know I shouldn't have ended this BADLY. *nods* be honest... was it THAT bad? *waves* well... Matte ne.. I'm going to go read over the Epilogue and then post it too!! ) 


	13. ~*~Chapter 12~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own it for the last time....  
Dedication: To all those who want a sequel!!! {hint, hint!!}  
  
  
  
~*~Epilogue~*~  
  
*~*There will be a next time...*~*  
  
The sand was damp, cool, and refreshing. The sun was setting to the East and the two moons were just beginning to rise in the West. Two lone figures walked along the shore, hand in hand, in silence, just admiring the beauty of the sunset. Their shoes in hand, they continued to walk in silence, neither speaking nor really looking at or to each other.  
  
The warm waters floated over their bare feet as they walked along the shore, not really caring. Zidane Tribal glanced over at Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th Tribal and smiled meekly as he gently, and affectionately squeezed her hand. It was just going on two years after Anomen; Garnet's advisor had killed Zidane and two years after Zidane's brother; Kuja had given him life again by giving up his own life for Zidane.  
  
Garnet looked at him and smiled gently before sighing heavily as she took her hand from Zidane's and ran it over her bulging stomach that strained against the loose white gown. She chuckled lightly and then shook her head as she felt the small life inside her womb kick gently.  
  
Zidane chuckled deeply himself and then reached over to gently run his hand along her stomach, capturing both her hands in his own, causing them to both drop their shoes into the damp bronze grains of sand, that they both curled their toes in. He went to stand in front of her as he reached up with a hand and tilted her face and chin upwards.  
  
Garnet stared deep into his eyes and saw what she felt from him; true and deep love. She flashed him a light smile and then sighed lightly. Zidane slowly lowered his face down towards hers and then captured her soft lips in his tender ones for a deep, passionate and long kiss that caused Garnet to tremble in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, not for one second breaking the kiss.  
  
Garnet smiled against his lips and then pulled away. She giggled lightly as Zidane began to gently rub her back in circular motions that tickled. She listened to the strong and steady heartbeat that pulsed against his chest and into her ear as she rested it against his chest.  
  
Zidane reached up and gently began to run his fingers through her long dark hair that was now to her thighs that he loved to caress. He smiled lightly and silently thanked Kuja for giving him another chance to live again, to be with his Dagger.   
  
" Zidane? What would have happened if you hadn't come back when you did? ", Garnet whispered.  
  
Zidane shook his head and smiled at her question, " I would have tried my hardest to get back to you, my sweet Dagger.... ", he whispered against her hair.  
  
Garnet smiled at the tender, soft, sweet tone in his deep voice, " And why is that? "  
  
" ....Goodbye doesn't mean forever.... "  
  
  
{Author's Note**: Well??? Whatcha think of them apples? My first fic for Final Fantasy IX is COMPLETE!!! Finally, *throws her head back and laughs evilly, like a madman* BWUHAHAHAHAHA... *grins sheepishly* Sorry... but, do you think I should make a sequel? *grins wider now and shrugs* Ah well, it doesn't matter to those of you who say, " NO!! God, no!! ", because... [good news to those who want MORE!!!], I'm making a sequel!! Yeah, baby, YEAH!! If you have any questions or comments on this fic that I FINALLY finished, don't be shy, e-mail me... it's not like I'm going to bite or something... *snickers* }  
  



End file.
